Goldilocks
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Joe is getting another chance, three in fact, but will any of them be just right. And how will his attempts to move on affect Kent. SLASH. NO BETA. Kent/Chandler.
1. Chapter 1

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Not in this chapter.**

**Swearing: Minimal**

_**Setting**_**: Chapters One - Six take place during episodes 1 & 2 of season three. **

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back finally with the third story in my Kent/Chandler series. Unlike the first two stories, I won't be concentrating on the cases so much, unless they have relevance to the boy's relationship. **_**(Which mainly means case three - which I'm sure I'm not alone in hating.) **_**As those of you who've read the previous two stories know, **_**(if you haven't, you really should or this won't make much sense.) **_**I try to keep as close to the series as possible, even using actual dialogue from the episodes, this obviously mean I don't own said dialogue, the rights to that and the characters, belong the makers of Whitechapel. **

**Assuming you've seen season three, you'll know that this isn't going to be all sunshine and flowers and will **_**not**_** have an all-tied-up happy ending as I am waiting to hear whether we will be gaining a season four. If we sadly do not, I will write a story that will tie up the loose ends of Kent and Chandler's relationship; if we do you'll have to wait to see what the show has in store for us. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

He wished he'd never come. He wasn't the most social person at the best of times but he was Mansell's boss which made attendance mandatory. It wasn't the reception that was all that hard to cope with, he'd been to weddings before, and this was tame by previous standards. It was standing in a small pub, ten feet away from his ex, watching every bridesmaid in the room chat him up. Not that he didn't blame them.

It had been four months since they called it quits, and Joe had gone out of his way to prove to the junior officer that they could continue to work together. He knew he should have accepted Emerson's transfer request. It would have been the fairest thing, but he just hadn't wanted to lose him, still clinging to the hope that they could fix things. But as the months passed, that small flame of hope was beginning to dwindle. There were times though, when he and Kent were forced to be alone together when that flame was fanned and oil was added to bring it to life again.

A lot had changed over the past four months, the commander having kept his word. They'd gained a larger office, extra staff, one such in the form of Meg Riley, her name having been put forward by Miles. They'd had a few interesting case over the months, nothing as consuming as the Ripper or the Kray's, but it was enough to have Joe considering bring Buchan on board as a researcher. - Hopefully without losing Miles in the process.

Joe was sat at a table at the end of the pub, alone with his pint. He wanted to leave, couldn't wait to leave, but he knew he had to see this through to the end. His heart clenched tight as Kent staggered towards him. He'd never been any good at holding his drink, as proven at The Police Awards some five or six month earlier, where he'd drunkenly let slip that he loved him. That had really been the beginning of the end for them. Those three words had led to Joe making the biggest mistake of his life.

He watched Kent drop heavily into the chair beside him and sway a little. He hoped he would speak to him, but instead he lowered his head onto the table, pillowed by his arms and seemed to have passed out. He was awoken a few little while later when Mansell demanded everyone should dance. He looked over at the younger man, wishing not only that he had the courage to ask him, but also the confidence that he would say yes. Kent sat up straight, looking around in confusion, his gaze meeting Joe's.

"You should go home, Kent."

"I'm…" he hiccupped. "…Fine."

Joe rolled his eyes and glanced over at the party.

"Come on. I'll drive you."

"I'm fine." Kent insisted once more.

Joe lent forward a little. "Em, come on. You're in no state to get yourself home."

Joe stood, shrugging into his overcoat and waited. Reluctantly Kent followed suit, slipping on his jacket and trailing after Joe, out to his car. He'd only had two drinks and was confident he was safe to drive. Kent climbed into the passenger seat and slouched against the window. With a warm affectionate sigh, Joe leant over and pulled the seat beat across him. Wishing he hadn't when he caught a whiff of the younger man's cologne. A scent that at one time had hung in the air of his apartment. It had faded away now, and Joe regretted that. Pulling back, he started the car. They were back outside a familiar red door in half an hour. Joe unfastened the seatbelt and nudged Kent. "We're here."

Emerson moaned. "Hmmm?"

"You're place."

"Oh." he opened his eyes and peered up at the door. "Oh." he groaned. "Why are we here?" he asked sleepily.

"Because it's where you live." Joe smiled.

Kent sat up and shifted towards him, an all too familiar look in his dark brown eyes. "Can't we go back to yours." he brushed his hand up Joe's thigh.

Part of Joe wanted to agree, wanted to take Emerson back to his place and make-up all night, but he knew he couldn't. He knew what would happen when morning came and Kent remembered that they weren't together any more. So he wrapped his fingers around Emerson's wrist, stopping its progress. "No." he said firmly.

The younger man moaned. "Oh, come on Joe. I'm not that drunk." he whined.

"You clearly are, Kent, or you wouldn't be propositioning me."

Emerson ignored him, shifting to bury his nose into Joe's neck, sweeping his tongue up it, before sucking on it hard. Joe's head fell back against the headrest and he moaned. _Go with it. This might be him wanting to get back together._ Joe's brain said over and over, as his fingers loosened on Kent's wrist, allowing the man to break free and continue up to cup him through his trousers. Joe pulled his lips through his teeth as he moaned again, his hips arching up into the younger man's hand. His own right hand tightened around the steering wheel, while his left moved to tangle his fingers deep in Emerson's dark curls.

The sound of his fly being opened and steady fingers tugging at his slowly hardening erection, pulled him out of his daze. He pulled away. "Em….._Kent_, we can't do this."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because…." he swallowed hard.

"If it's about doing it in the car, you could come up. You know Robin and Mark know about us."

"There is _no_ us, Kent." Joe said with a shaky voice. "Remember. You called it off." he didn't look at the man, choosing instead to keep his gaze locked on the car in front.

Kent pulled back, his mind clearing. "Oh….Right." he flushed. "I….Sorry."

"It's fine." Joe swallowed, so desperately wanted to beg him to take him back, to promise never to underestimate him again. Instead, he sat shock still, both hands on the wheel, with an arching erection in his pants. "Goodnight." he murmured.

"Yes. - Night….Sir."

Joe closed his eyes and flinched at the word. The door slammed closed and Joe was left sat silently staring into the darkness. He took a glance at the red door and sighed to see it closing behind Kent. Warily, he started the car and heading home, cursing himself and the Kray's for the billionth time in four months.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

He didn't get much sleep before he was called to a crime scene. He arrived at the same time as Miles and was surprised to find he was still suffering the effects of the wedding reception. "You're still drunk from last night." he accused.

"It still is last night." Miles grumbled. "You called before I got to bed." he looked up at the younger man. "Didn't leave with anyone did you? All those bridesmaids going begging."

"Force please." Joe replied.

Miles knew of course, he'd seen them leave together and was sort of hoping that they'd fixed whatever it was going on. It wasn't easy working in a station where two members of the team were barely on speaking terms. He knew that was exactly why office romances were forbidden. Though he had to admit the pair never let it affect the job. Miles concerned was more personal. Over the past two years, almost, they'd become good friends, at least he thought they had. He wanted the man to be happy, like he'd been before the Kray case, before everything had gone wrong between him and Kent. They didn't think he knew, they thought they were being all subtle; the truth was he'd known for almost as long as they'd been together, his wife having pointed it out. At first he had been totally against it, they had rules for a reason, but after seen how Joe had calmed down at they were together and then how Joe had almost cracked up completely when they'd broken up, he knew life in Whitechapel would be better with them together. - And he'd tell him so. - If Joe trusted him enough to confide the truth.

* * *

**A/N: And we're off. How was that for you? Really would like to hear from you. Sorry the chapter was so short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Not in this chapter.**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting**_**: Chapters One - Six take place during episodes 1 & 2 of season three. **

**A/N: As the previous chapter was so short, I'll post two. But don't get used to it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Emerson was glad to be dragged into a fresh murder case. Not because he had some twisted enjoyment of them, but because it would distract him and Joe from the fool he'd made of himself. He'd woken up that morning with the horrifying memory of coming on to Joe and the man turning him away. He'd tried to leave four months ago but Joe had insisted that he stay and he'd figured that he'd hang around for a few weeks then ask for a transfer again, but thing had gotten hectic once they'd been moved to their larger office. Before he knew it, a few weeks had turned into a few months. It had actually surprised him to find that Joe was right and they could work easily with each other. There hadn't been any sniping or disobeying of orders. It was almost as if they'd never been together in the first place.

And then last night had happened, and now Emerson was on edge, unable to keep his gaze off the older man. Joe of course was better at the ignoring thing that he was, he slipped back into his role as Detective Inspector.

"What have we got?" Joe suddenly announced from behind him.

Kent turned, pulling his own mask into place. "Lots of friends. Lots. Hundreds on the social networks. Plenty of real ones too. No enemies though. From what I can gather, Ben Salter's an all-round nice guy. - His family's a bit more complicated though, his dad John, as a family from his first marriage. They've been arguing over money."

"Normal family squabbles or motive?"

"I don't know yet. His family's huge."

"Okay." Joe murmured, staring at the board.

Emerson watched him. How easy would it be to go back? He wondered. To pull Joe aside and say that he wanted them to try again. Would Joe even want him? His reaction the night before indicated mixed feelings. And if Emerson was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he was ready to give them another go. The scars were still too fresh, both physically and emotionally.

"Good job." Joe nodded.

"Thank you sir."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Emerson returned to the station around eleven with Riley and Mansell. They'd been canvasing the local estates all day and most of the night, he was exhausted and just a little freaked out, but at least they had good news. They walked into the incident room to find Joe cleaning the office and Emerson's stomach tightened, sensing the beginnings of an episode.

"I thought you guys had clocked off?" Joe said, trying to looked casual.

"Do you….Do you do this every night…sir?" Emerson asked, glancing around the office before fixing Joe with a concerned look.

"What? No, of course not, that would be strange." he scoffed.

Emerson knew he was lying, could see it in his features.

"What are you doing him?"

"A witness said she looked out her back window an hour after the murders happened." Emerson replied, handing over his notebook, still worried about his ex. "Cause she heard all the sirens."

"Saw lots of people out on the streets, heading towards the tailor shop." Riley added.

"But this is the thing…" Mansell interrupted, tugging at his tie. "….she saw one bloke going against the flow, going in the opposite direction to everyone else, in a hurry."

"Yeah, and she thought it was very strange because everyone was going to see what happened, except for one man going the other way." Emerson added.

"He had a limp too." Riley informed him.

"Which made it easier to find him on CCTV." Mansell said proudly, handing over the disk.

Joe's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Emerson felt his heart skip. He loved that look, always had. It was the look he got when he was excited, when he knew they were onto something, he hadn't seen it in a long while, not since the day they'd brought down the Krays, well the fake Krays. He wasn't all that sure it was a good thing sometimes, it tended to lead to trouble. He just hoped it wasn't going to lead to more pain, for any of them. Joe turned away and headed for the room where they kept the video equipment and they followed. Emerson stood back watching over Joe's shoulder, too scared of what he'd do if he got any closer. They watched the CCTV twice, before Riley and Mansell left. Emerson took his time, weighing up whether he should speak to Joe, apologized for what had happened the previous night. Taking a breath he strolled into Joe's office. "You….going home?"

Joe looked up briefly. "Got some work to do."

Emerson sighed. "You need to rest, or you'll make yourself ill."

Joe stiffened in his seat, taking a deep breath. "Goodnight, Kent." he whispered.

Emerson drew in a sharp one of his own at the dismissal, straightening his back. "Goodnight. Sir."

Joe watched him leave regretfully, deeply wanting to call him back, to try and fix things. Instead he let him go, turning instead back to his work.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The case was going nowhere, his hope that the past could help guide them thought cases wasn't working out as he'd planned. It wasn't giving them the information they needed. Joe sat at his desk going over the papers again and again, but seeing nothing new. He rubbed at his temples, glancing up to see everyone heading for the doors as they clocked off for the night. He caught Meg, Riley and Emerson talking.

"What about you Emerson? Night on the town?" Riley asked.

"Nuh, I'm staying in. My flat-mates are out."

"On your own? Don't turn the lights out….Ohhhhhh." Mansell mocked, Riley joining in the taught.

Hearing that Kent was going to be home alone send Joe's imagination running. Once upon a time, the younger man would have asked him back. Joe's mind pulling up memories of what they would have done. Needing to distract himself from the thoughts he walked over to his sergeant. "Miles? Would you like to go for a drink tonight?"

"Oh, um, sorry I can't. Judy."

Joe smiled understandingly, tapping Miles on the shoulder. "Of course, send her my best."

"Are you okay?" Miles called.

"Absolutely." Joe smiles insincerely, heading back to his desk.

"Goodnight then."

"Night."

"Goodnight Skip." Emerson said, carrying the wastepaper basket back to his desk. He knocked lightly on Joe's office doorframe.

"Can I do anything for you sir?"

Joe only looked up briefly, not wanting to encourage his mind in imagining just what the junior officer could do. "There's no overtime in it for you."

Emerson shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind."

Joe looked at him, slowly. "Everything alright?" he asked, seeing the discomfort and nervousness in Emerson's stance. He walked around the desk to stand in front of him.

Emerson rubbed at the doorframe. "Local people say that the killers some kind of evil spirit, that can create itself out of darkness."

""We can't be irrational." Joe snapped with frustration. "You can't start thinking superstitiously." He stared as Kent shift under his gaze, and sighed, he hated seeing him like this, it brought back bad memories. "Look…" he grabbed his coat. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you."

Emerson followed Joe out of the office and climbed into his car. He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably at the memory of two nights previous, and the thousand time he'd felt so at home in that seat. Joe rarely took him anywhere any more, Miles was at his side now. Not that he was jealous of that, it was just he missed being the one Joe called on, asked to accompany him to interviews and investigations. He glanced over and noticed that Joe shared his discomfort. But despite the awkwardness of their past, Joe didn't chance his mind, continuing to drive away from the station.

They pulled over at a crossroads a few minutes later, both getting out to go stand on the cur, Emerson having no idea of the relevance of this outing.

"This was where the John Williams, the man accused of the Radcliff highway murders was buried after he committed suicide in prison. He was buried here at a crossroads so that if his tortured spirit emerged it would be confused and wouldn't know which way to go." Joe explained. "They dumped his body in a small pit so he'd feel discomfort for eternity, and drove a wooden stake through his heart to prevent his restless soul from wandering."

"They thought they'd captured a bogyman." Emerson murmured.

"John William's wasn't a bogyman, he may have been innocent." Joe murmured, marching into the center of the crossroads, crouching down; he ran his hand over the cement. "Circumstantial evidence, a hysterical public and a terrible fear, they made a mistake. - We can't afford to be wrong about Wilkey." he said firmly, walking back to Kent.

He stopped directly in front of him, toe to toe. "There's nothing to be scared of Em." he murmured.

The younger man looked up. Joe didn't know how wrong he was, there was everything to be scared of. And giving Joe another chance only to having it thrown back in his face was his biggest. It had taken a lot to put his trust in Joe the first time, he wasn't sure he could do it again. No matter how much he wanted to.

Joe watched the man closely, saw the doubt in his eyes and felt his heart tightened, that small flame of hope diminishing a little more. But while the hope slowly died the desire didn't.

"I better go, it's late." Emerson murmured, turning away from Joe and the temptation he held.

Joe released a warily breath. "I'll give you a lift."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Not in this chapter.**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting**_**: Chapters One - Six take place during episodes 1 & 2 of season three. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Joe sat in his office across from Miles. It looked like they'd made a breakthrough with the case, if only his life was so easy. Since Mansell's wedding it seemed Kent was in his thoughts more than usual. It wasn't easy, especially as the young man seem to be disturbed by their current case. Joe wondered if it was bringing up some memories for his attack. Joe had tried to be supportive without crossing the line they'd laid between them, but when he saw that shadow slip over Emerson's features, it was difficult. He would feel this over powering desire to drag him away and find a way to make him forget the horror. It was that unsatisfied desire that had him snapping at his ex, more than was deemed necessary.

He raised the glass of whiskey to his lips and looked over to his sergeant. Miles had that same look of fear, only his had nothing to do with the case. "How's Judy?"

"She thinks its cancer, and it's difficult to tell her otherwise the way the doctors frown and pat her arm and tell her nothing except we'll see you after the scan."

Joe looked at his friend sympathetically. "And you? How are you coping?"

"Oh, I'm alright." Miles sighed, taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh come on, we've got a whole bottle here. Talk."

"She's always there. I get home she's there. If I want to be on my own, she leaves me alone. If I want company, she's by my side. In fifteen years she's never told me what to think, she's backed me up even when she knew I was wrong. She lets me be me and doesn't make me feel guilty about it."

Joe looked down at his glass, Miles words sending an envious pain through him.

"That's why I can't lose her."

Joe looked at his friend for a moment, "To find someone like that's incredible." he murmured, remembering once again what he'd lost. Kent had never wanted him to be anything other than himself, he'd understood him like no one in his life had ever done before. He hadn't wanted him to chance, not even at his worst moments. And he'd blown it, flushed it away with one stupid, ill-thought-out accusation, rooted in fear and jealousy.

"Don't get me wrong she can half nag." Miles joked, desperately needing to lighten the conversation.

Joe laughed sadly.

Miles looked across the table at Joe, seeing the sadness and knowing the cause. He wanted to tell him to sort it out, that he should talk to Kent, but with Joe refusing to acknowledge he was gay, let alone his relationship with the junior officer, he couldn't just say it. It wasn't as if Joe had confided in him.

"Why haven't you ever married?" Miles asked, hoping to draw that confidence out of the distant and secretive man.

Joe leant back in his chair, running his fingers against the edge of the desk nervously. "Bit personal."

"But there are ways now, civil partnerships."

"No." Joe cringed but couldn't deny the continued question of his sexuality. "You don't get it at all." he laughed painfully.

"If that's not the issue then what is?"

"I'm a very particular man. I like to have things a certain way. I'd rather live alone that try to accommodate someone who…." Which had been part of the cause of his break-up. He'd woken up to the realization that Emerson was actually becoming a part of his screwed up life, and he'd freaked out. "….who doesn't understand that."

Miles watched him closely, finally getting it, he was scared. But Kent obviously had understood that, he'd watched them for months while they'd been sneaking around, he's seen the way the young man went out of his way to make things easier for the superior officer, making sure the officer was tidy and up to Joe's standards, he still did, even now.

"I won't chance." Joe said with resignation. "I except that's the way it is, and always will be."

Miles took a sip of his drink, determined that if Joe wasn't going to fix things, he would. How he came up with the plan to push Joe till he broke was beyond him really.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Miles sat at the kitchen table rubbing at his eyes; another murder the previous night had proven them wrong about Salter, which meant they still had a madman out there. Joe had sent him home for a few hours rest but he couldn't sleep. He looked across at his wife, stood by the kitchen sink looking a little better this evening, but still he could see the worry in his eyes. "I've got an idea on how to sort Joe and Kent out." he announced, hoping to distract her from her own worried.

"Oh, yes?"

"There's this bird in forensics that's taken a bit of a liking to the boss."

Judy turned to frown at her husband. "But Joe doesn't…"

"He says he straight." Miles smirked. "So, I figure I'll get him her number."

"You're going to try and set him up with this girl?"

Miles shrugged. "Way I see it. a) He'll call her, they'll get along and Joe will finally get a girlfriend, b) he'll finally admit he's gay and I can actually tell him to sort his relationship out with Kent or c) He'll call her, see that he's not interested in anyone but Kent and fix it. - Either way, it's a win-win."

Judy laughed disbelievingly. "And that's your master plan? What about the young woman?"

Miles shrugged. "Don't worry; I'll make sure she knows there are no guarantees. - But I've got to do something, their both bloody miserable and it's driving me insane. I'd thought they would have sorted it out by now." he sighed, sipping at his tea.

"Joe did royally screw things up, Ray."

"He made a mistake, granted it was a blinder but we've all made them. - I hate to sound all soppy and romantic, you know that, but I've never met any two people better suited. And the office was so much easier to work in back when they were sneaking around. The atmosphere's been off for months and I'm getting tired of it."

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing."

Miles nodded confidently, sure that this time next month, things would be back to normal.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

"Marcus Salter has been charged and remanded into custody…." Miles announced closing Joe's office door and thrusting his hands into his pockets. "With all the lights on." he grinned.

"Good." Joe said firmly, putting his watch back on.

"Well…" Miles pulled a small bit of paper out of his pocked. "….now you've got a bit of free time." he handed it over.

"What's this?" Joe frowned taking it,

"Remember that SOCO, Lizzie Pepper? That's her number."

Joe's gaze snapped up to meet his friends as he opened the small sheet and staring down at the digits.

"Wh…Wh…What?" Joe stuttered.

"Well, she likes you and she's single." Miles said talking over the superior officers babbling refusal.

"You asked her?" Joe stared wide eyed.

"Well you weren't going to." Miles smiled.

"No."

"Well, just have a drink. Give her a ring. You might have lots in common."

Joe stared down at the number, uncertain what he was meant to do. He wasn't interested in dating anyone, he wasn't even sure he could date anyone. Kent had kind of been the exception. "I know…I know your trying to be nice." he murmured, refolding the paper perfectly and holding it out for Miles. "But really, this is way beyond your remit as a sergeant. - I can manage my own life."

Miles smiled, confident in his victory. "Don't lose that number." he said, turning and leaving the man's office. "I worked hard for that."

Joe sat there staring down at the number, unable to believe that Miles had done it. Lizzie seemed nice enough but he wasn't….dateable. He glanced out into the incident room, watching everyone getting ready to leave for the night, all going home to someone. Kent glanced back at him and he found himself tempted to ask him out, just for a drink, then he turned and left.

Joe watched him go swallowing hard. Absently, probably out of loneliness, he reached for his phone and the paper, beginning to dial the number. A knock on his door stopped him and he glanced up to see Ed.

"You doing anything tonight?"

Joe cancelled the call instantly, refolding the paper and slipping it into the drawer of his desk tidy. "No, why?"

"Fancy joining me and some friends for a pub quiz?"

Joe smiled. "Sound like fun, thank you." he got to his feet and grabbed his coat.

* * *

**A/N: I love Miles's speech about his wife because it kinda fits Kent too. Kent having stood by Joe even when everyone else thought he was crazy. So I just had to use it. And that Joe doesn't deny he's gay when Miles brings up Civil Partnerships, only help cement our belief in him and Kent, right? The writers of Whitechapel are geniuses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Not in this chapter.**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting**_**: Chapters One - Six take place during episodes 1 & 2 of season three. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Tom?" Kent frowned up at the man he hadn't seen in years.

"Hey Em."

Emerson glanced around him with unease. "What…are you doing here?"

"I've just moved back to the area, thought I'd look up old friends?"

Emerson glared at him. "We weren't friends."

"I know. - Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink? Catch up?"

"Why?"

The tall dark haired man shrugged. "Though it would be nice. - You still with the force?"

"Yes. Detective Constable."

Tom smiled proudly. "That's wonderful."

There was an awkward silence and Emerson looked around again, unsure why he suddenly felt so nervous.

"So, what about that drink?"

"I can't, we're working a murder case and I need to be at work early tomorrow."

Tom glanced at his watch. "It's only seven, surely you can spare an hour, just to talk."

"I don't see what we have to talk about _Tom_." Emerson's tone ringing with remembered hurt.

"Please Em, just a drink."

Kent wasn't sure why he agreed, maybe because it was better to go for a drink with the man that had first broken his heart than sit in his flat with a microwave meal thinking about the man who'd done the same thing so recently. Slowly he nodded. "Alright, _one_ drink."

The walked to the small pub around the corner felt like the longest in existence, he had no idea what his Ex wanted and wasn't sure he cared to find out. It had been hard getting over Tom in the first place, and he knew he would probably still be pining away for him if he had met Joe. They walked into the bar in silence and ordered their drinks before taking a seat in the corner. The silence dragged on for more moments.

"So, DC…that must be hard work?" Tom pressed after clearing his throat.

"I guess." Emerson shrugged, sipping at his pint.

"What's your boss like?"

Kent almost choked on the question. "Huh….He's….fine."

Tom looked at him questioningly, but continued trying to make conversation. "You still….hiding?" he whispered, leaning across the table.

Emerson glared at him. "I don't see why that's any of your business."

"Well considering it's what ruined our relationship…." Tom said defensively.

Emerson clenched his jaw.

"Let's not dwell on the past. - I was just wondering." Tom shrugged, taking a drink.

"Actually, it's kind of a don't ask, don't tell thing. Not that those I work with would care, if I did tell." he said confidently.

"Oh really. - I guess the Mets finally caught up with the twenty first century." Tom remarked sarcastically.

Emerson lowered his drink and stared at his ex. "What do you want Tom?"

The man stared down into his glass. "I…I was in an accident a few weeks ago."

"Oh." Emerson looked him over with genuine concern, as much as Tom had hurt him, he didn't want to think about him getting hurt.

"I'm fine obviously, but it really made him think about my life. - The mistakes I made."

Emerson's heart began to race, was he saying…

"I shouldn't have ended things with you Em. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

Kent swallowed hard, what was he meant to say to that? He lifted his drink, hiding behind it while his mind span.

"I get you probably won't forgive me, I know I hurt you when I left….and you've probably got someone else…." it was as if that had only just occurred to him. "Have you?"

Kent stared at the table top, running his fingers aimlessly through the condensation on his pint glass. "It's….complicated." he knew he should have said no, but he could quite bring himself to.

"Oh." Tom sighed.

The space between them filled with tension Emerson wasn't in the mood to deal with. Finishing the last of his drink he got up. "I've got to go. It was nice seeing you." he headed for the door at a quick pace, needing fresh air and distance.

"Wait." Tom called, rushing after him. "The least I can do is walk you home."

Emerson laughed despite himself. "I'm not a girl, Tom. I'm a police officer, I can walk myself home."

Tom laughed too, shrugging. "Well, I kinda parked my car in your street."

Emerson rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine."

They strolled down the street in silence until they reached Kent's front door.

"Where's your car?"

Tom pointed back the way they had come to the top of the street.

Emerson shook his head at the man. "Well, if you think I'm asking you in for coffee, you're out of luck."

Tom shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Emerson laughed again, reminded of their first date. Things had been good then, and he'd foolishly thought they were going to be one of those few gay couple that stayed together forever. He couldn't have imagined ever breaking up with the handsome and charming Thomas Matthews. But it had ended, painfully and in ending it, Kent had been free to get his heart broken all over again. He couldn't help but wonder what he would have said if it had been Joe sat across from him in the pub wanting a second chance. Joe had hurt him far more than Tom had; Joe had all but ripped him in two. But despite that, Emerson knew he would have said yes, because despite everything he still loved Joe.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Tom moving towards him until he felt the gently pressed of lips. He took a sharp breath, his heart telling him to pull away, but something else - loneliness, desire, the need to recapture the past - had him surrendering to the kiss, at least for a few seconds. When he finally pulled away, a surge of guilt coursing through him, he stared up at Tom with a mixture of sadness and fury.

"Just had to see." Tom sighed with a shrug. "He's a lucky guy."

"Who is?" Emerson murmured, dropping his gaze to his feet.

"Whoever it is that stopping you." Tom smiled, his hand rising to rub at Kent's cheek. "It really was good to see you Em."

Emerson met the man's soft blue gaze. "Yeah, you too."

Tom lent in, brushing another kiss before walking down the stairs and back towards his car. Emerson watched after him for a few seconds, before sighing and heading into his flat, wishing it _had _been Joe pleading for forgiveness and a second chance.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

He couldn't believe he'd missed it. It seemed so obvious now. Joe sat behind the wheel of his land rover, scolding himself for his mistakes. Of course it was about the girls. He wasn't even thinking about where he was driving. Almost from the moment he realised they arrested the wrong man, the pain had started in his head. He was making the same mistakes again, he wasn't thinking. Why couldn't he think?

The car turned a corner and something caught Joe's attention. He glanced around and realised where he was, a street away from Kent's flat. It hadn't been the first time he'd aimlessly driven to his ex's place since their break up, usually he'd just keep on driving past, go back to his place and drink, tonight though he saw something that had him stopping. He'd seen Emerson leaved the pub and he'd been tempted to pull over and ask if he wanted to grab a drink, he needed to talk, and Emerson always listened, and helped him figure things out. But that plan was thrown out the window when another man rushed out after him. Joe pulled over and watched as they talked and laughed, before setting off towards Kent's place. He climbed out of the car and followed at a distance. He froze when they turned back and he thought for a moment that they'd seen him, but then they were laughing again. - Then kissing.

The bottom fell out of Joe's stomach and his chest tightened painfully. He could feel his whole body beginning to shake and the pounding in his head becoming deafening. There was stinging behind his eyes and he could barely breathe. He wanted to turn away, to leave, but he couldn't, he watched on as they pulled apart and the stranger touched Emerson's cheek.

Unable to watch anymore, Joe turned and hurried back to his car. Settled in the driver's seat, he just sat then, his fingers tight around the wheel, the knuckled turning white. He dropped his head forward to rest on the ring and tried to calm himself. He didn't know how long he sat parked there. Finally, feeling like the world had collapsed around him; he headed back to his flat, where he sat in the dark, drinking a bottle of scotch until he got the call about another murder.

He threw himself into the fresh murder, into solving the case and made sure to keep Kent busy elsewhere, not wanting to look at him anymore than was necessary. He tried to forget what he'd seen, what he'd felt. Kent was moving on. That realization was painful and left him feeling empty. That flame of hope finally being extinguished. Maybe it was time for him to do the same.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, for future reference I'll be posting a chapter once a week, either on a Saturday or Sunday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, would love to hear how you think it's going as I'm still having trouble with this darn thing. And I thought Destiel was angst filled and impossible. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and following and to those who sent me reviews of the previous chapters, much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Not in this chapter.**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting**_**: Chapters One - Six take place during episodes 1 & 2 of season three. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kent knew something was wrong, Joe was being more distant than usual, sending him home when he'd tried to stay behind to help tidy the office, and his tone had been harsher too. He wasn't looking at him, not properly; no longer giving him brief glances before turning to talk to one of the others. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to ask him what was wrong, but they were never alone long enough.

A noise from the door had Kent turning to see the Skip strolling in.

"Everybody can I um…I've got an announcement to make."

Kent felt his stomach clench, they all knew what was going on with the Skip's wife and they all feared the worst.

"It turns out that the symptoms for ovarian cancer can sometimes….be confused….in older women….with those of pregnancy. - I'm going to be a dad again."

The room erupted as everyone rushed to congratulate the sergeant.

"And soon too, she's six month's bloody gone."

"Oh, I love babies, you're a lucky sod." Riley sad, planting a kiss on the skip's cheek.

Kent was happy for the man, but he couldn't help feeling a little envious. He glanced over his shoulder as Joe vanished into his office, their gazes meeting for a long moment, before Joe dropped his and walked to his desk.

"I don't know how I'm going to cope with a baby again, at my age. - And a girl too. What do I know about girls? The only girl I know is him." Miles joked, pointing to the office.

"And me." Riley insisted.

"You're not a girl, your one of us." Miles informed her. "Huh, hang on a tick."

Kent watched the sergeant head into the office. He stood talking to him and Kent wondered what they were discussing. Joe was rubbing his temples, something he hadn't seen him do in months and he looked tired. When the Skip exited, walking back with a cheer. Emerson continued to watch Joe, desperately wanting to go in there and talk to him, but not sure he'd be welcome.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe fussed with his desk, he was happy for Miles, he really was, but he couldn't help but feel the man's happiness only highlighted his own misery. Without that spark of hope he'd held for him and Emerson sorting things out, he had nothing. He would never have what Miles had. He put on a happy mask at the sergeant entered the office.

"You called Lizzie yet?" Miles asked almost the moment the door was closed.

"Unsurprisingly, I've been busy."

"Everything I have, Judy, the kids, my whole life, started with a phone call."

Joe reached for his tiger balm, rubbing it into his temples. "I'm in the middle of a huge manhunt for a mass murderer, I can't think about starting relationships."

"And I can't think about being a dad, but I have to." Miles insisted, leaning forward on Joe's desk. "Life goes on. This job will always give you a reason not to make that call, not to have that dinner….but this job won't keep you warm at night."

Miles looked at the younger man. He wanted Joe to have what he had, wanted him to be happy, the man deserved it, they all did. He hadn't been blind; he'd noticed the added tension between Joe and Kent over the past couple of days. Something had chanced between them, he didn't know what it was, but there was something. And now without the worry over Judy out of the way, Miles was determined to sort it out. If it meant pushing Joe at Lizzie then so be it. - Unless he wanted to confess. _No? Oh well_. "Just call her."

Joe turned Miles's words over in his head as the man left his office. Maybe the man was right, maybe he should take the chance, what's the worst that could happen? It wasn't marriage; it was just a drink, maybe dinner. - And if Kent was moving on, why shouldn't he.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

"Where's the boss?" Kent asked as he accepted the drink form DS Miles.

"Got a date." Miles said proudly. "That nice bird from SOCO, Lizzie."

Kent almost dropped his glass at the news. "Oh?"

Miles hide his smile by turning back to the bar. "Yeah, and it's about time he found himself someone. He's been in Whitechapel almost two years."

Kent sipped at his drink silently. So Joe was moving on. "How long have they been seeing each other?" he asked trying to sound causal.

Miles turning to him with a shrug. "I have to say I sure he was gay." He chuckled a little.

Kent's gaze snapped up from the pubs dirty stained carpet. "What?"

"Yeah, he kept saying he wasn't but…" Miles shrugged again. "Just an instinct."

Kent swallowed. "Would…would it have mattered if he was?"

"No." Miles said, meeting his gaze. "What a man does in his free time is his own business, as long as it's not illegal. - And frankly, the boss is a good bloke, I would like to see him happy, with whoever he wants to be with."

The younger officer shifted on his feet, uncomfortable under Miles's intense stare. He knew, Kent knew he knew, he could see it in his eyes. Let alone what he was saying was clearly aimed at him. Coughing, he nodded. "I guess."

"Maybe him and Lizzie will hit it off splendidly. Maybe get married."

"Who's this?" Meg Riley said, coming over.

"The boss and Lizzie Pepper from SOCO."

"Really?" Riley frowned, looking at Kent in that knowing way. Did everyone know? "Nuh, can't see it myself." she shook her head and took a seat. "Girls way too forward, never an attractive trait. - Beside, something tells me, that the boss likes the quiet loyal type."

Miles bit back a laugh when Kent turned red and dropped his head.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Miles smiled, winking at Meg.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe rang the bell and instantly wished he hadn't. What the hell was he thinking come here. He had not slightest interest in Lizzie; she wasn't even close to his type. He would have left but for the fact it was too late. The door opened to reveal the young woman, looking….nothing like she did at work.

"Come in. I'll be ready in a minute."

Joe painted on a smile and stepped over the threshold. He could do this, it was just one drink and he wouldn't have to call her again, and he could get Miles off his back at the same time. He fused with his tie and shirt as he stepped into the living room and froze at the sight. The place was a mess, dirty plates and cups, bottles and papers, as well as clothes everywhere. His flesh crawled at the sight and he felt his head beginning to throb. How could anyone live like this? He'd never seen anything like it. He tried to ignore it and followed Lizzie into the kitchen where she stood smoking a cigarette.

"I'm glad you called me."

"I wasn't going to, but my sergeant made me." he knew he'd said the wrong thing. "But I'm glad I did. I mean you know, it isn't a bad thing, I'm just always too busy to huh…get around to um…stuff." Joe insisted, stepping further into the kitchen. He could do this, he kept telling himself.

Lizzie gave a soft forgiving laugh at his unintended insult. "Sit down, make yourself at home."

Joe looked back at the living room, his heart pounding at the prospect of sitting. "No….um, where's your bathroom?" he asked.

"Downstairs." Lizzie smiled.

Joe opened the door without taking his hands out of his coat pockets, not wanting to touch the place.

The bathroom was no better than the living room. Underwear hanging from the shower rail, make-up everywhere, clothes soaking in bath water, open toothpaste on the sink. He felt sick. He glanced up into the dirty mirror and his mind couldn't stop reminding him that Emerson had kept his flat spotless, never giving Joe a reason to complain about mess or open toothpaste tubes or make-up or underwear. Emerson had fitted perfectly and understandingly into his life.

He rubbed tiger balm into his temples, trying to stop the aching and disgust. He headed back to the kitchen to find the young woman brushing at her hair, sending another rush of disgust through him.

"Do…do you have a flat-mate?" he asked, having noticed the men's shoes in the bathroom.

Lizzie laughed. "Yes and no. He's a porter at the London, works nights. So he's here during the day while I'm at work, and I'm here at night when he's at work. I never see him, I only know he exists because he eats all the food and leaves the loo seat up."

Joe stared at her, his mind clearing of fog, the case forcing its way to the front. He wasn't even aware of the woman in the room with him.

"It's like living with a hungry ghost."

"So you live with him but you….don't know he's there." Joe murmured as the pieces slipped into place.

"Exactly."

"I have to go." Joe said, turning sharply and rushing for the door.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

When Miles opened the door to see a flustered Joe, he couldn't help but think his plan had worked. "Thought you had a date?"

Joe shook his head. "It didn't work out."

"You made your mind up blood quick." Miles smiled, stepping back from the door to let the younger man in. Was this it? Was Joe going to finally confide in him, he hoped so, cause then he could tell him to stop being an idiot? "Go through to the kitchen." he smiled. He paused in the living room for his tea, Judy looking up at him questioningly. "Joe." he mouthed, holding thumbs up. Judy rolled her eyes and went back to watching the telly. He closed the kitchen door and sat down at the breakfast counter.

"We've been thinking that Driscoll had been hiding in those houses on the day of the murders, waiting for a few hours. What if it's bigger than that? What if he's living in those houses? For days, maybe weeks, biding his time, waiting for the right moment.

"How can he live in the house without anyone noticing?" Miles asked, irritated that this wasn't the conversation that he'd been expecting.

"Well they noticed the food was going missing and they blamed each other. That's why there wasn't any food in his bed-sit. He's been taking it from his victims."

"He hides in the walls and comes out when no one's looking." Miles murmured, the case overshadowing his attempt at matchmaking instantly.

"He's there when you're not, like a ghost."

* * *

**A/N: This story really isn't the smooth ride I'd pictured it to be. So I apologize if it's not up to standard. Still hoping it picks up as I go. **

**Thanks if your sticking around. **


	6. Chapter 6

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Not in this chapter.**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting**_**: Chapters One - Six take place during episodes 1 & 2 of season three. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Emerson stood pulling the photos off the whiteboard and slipping them into the evidence file before running the erase over the information that had been written there. He was waiting for everyone to go. He wanted to talk to Joe and find out if he really was dating the SOCO, in the most subtle way he could. He knew what Joe was like after a case and he'd already planned to ask if he wanted to go for a drink. He wasn't going to deny that he was kind of hopeful they could sort things out.

"Emerson?"

He turned at the sound of Meg's voice. "Yeah."

"There's some guy asking for you at the front desk."

Emerson frowned and put down the eraser, strolling towards the incident room door and felt his stomach flip at the sight of Tom at the front desk. Swallowing he rushed thought he double doors, glaring at the man. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, leading him away from the desk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink?" Tom smiled warmly.

Emerson narrowed his gaze at him suspiciously.

"Just a drink." Tom insisted. "I got the message the other night."

Emerson looked at the incident room to see Joe stood in the door way of his office, watching him, or maybe everyone else, he couldn't tell from a distance.

"Em?"

Kent's head snapped back to his ex with a sigh. "I don't know Tom, I…."

"I just want to talk properly." he looked around the large lobby, leaning a little forward he dropped his voice. "I promise to keep my hand and….everything else to myself."

Emerson wished he wasn't so easy to blush. He glanced back at the office to find Joe turning his back and closing the door. With a sigh of resignation he nodded. "Alright, just got to get my coat."

He walked back into the room to the curious looks of his colleges, but he didn't say anything. He grabbed his coat and turned to leave, turning one final glance at Joe only to find his head buried in paper work. "Night." he called to everyone.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Everyone was getting reading to leave for the night, the office in its usual post case comedown. They'd all be heading home to their families, trying to make up for the week of barely being seen. Joe watched from his offices as he filled out the paper work on the case, he wished he had that, someone to go home to. His gaze automatically sort out Emerson, clearing the whiteboards. Joe pulled his lip through his teeth.

His so-called date with Lizzie Pepper had been a disaster, not that he'd actually expected it to have worked, but it had gone worse than it was he'd thought it would. It had once again driven home how much he missed Kent being in his life. He missed going to bed with him at night and waking up with him in the mornings, he missed being able to look at him across the room and have silent conversations. He missed having actual conversation; talking over the cases and having him help ease the stress. - And he hated to say it, because it shouldn't be something he missed quite as much, but he missed the sex.

Since the break-up, though it wasn't technically a break-up as they'd never actually said the words, he'd tried to go back to his old life, his old habits. Three months ago after a particularly trying case, he'd gone back to the club he'd met Kent in, gotten drunk and found a guy. He had barely left the club before he knew he wasn't going to be able to do it. He'd given his apologized and walked away, heading straight home where he'd fallen into bed like some pathetic wounded animal.

Emerson it seemed was having no trouble moving on. Joe thought, remembering what he'd seen the other night. He didn't know what he'd expected. Well that was a lie, he'd expected this separation to last a few weeks, maybe a month or two and then they'd be fine. He'd expected it to be as hard for his ex as it was for him. He'd expected and desperately wanted Emerson to walk into his office and tell him he loved and forgave him.

What he got instead was watching from a distances at he walked out of the incident room to talk to the same guy he'd been kissing on his doorstep, turning around after a brief glance his way and then leaving with said guy.

That's when Joe knew it really was over.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Miles looked between the leaving junior officer and his superior. Obviously Judy had been right about his plan never working; they just weren't going to fix whatever it was. He turned back to see Kent leave with some stranger then glanced back to Joe who was concentrating on paperwork far too hard. Miles sighed and shook his head, marching towards the office. "You can finish that tomorrow."

Joe looked up and saw the determination in the man's eyes, he wouldn't leave him allow until he left. Getting out of his seat he grabbed his coat and walked out with his sergeant.

"Oh, we're having a bit of a do, to celebrate the baby coming. It's mainly family but your very welcome to come if you'll like to."

"That's very kind of you, but I have plans."

"Really?" Miles said with surprise. "Well, I hope you have a good time."

They walked to the car park and Miles left Joe at his car. Joe waiting, watching the sergeant walking away and vanishing around the corner before turning and heading back into the station to tidy and finish his paperwork. He had no reason to rush home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this was a really short chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Finally. M/M**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place between episodes 2 & 3. **

**A/N: Jumping forward three months.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

He didn't know if it was some kind of universal joke that Miles daughter arrived on the anniversary of their meeting, it certainly felt like it when they were all gathered in the pub wetting the baby's head, everyone getting a drunk. That wasn't what made the whole thing a joke; that was just another day in the life of Whitechapel unique crime unit. No what made the whole thing a joke was that at the end of the night, they'd found themselves back where they'd been two years ago, stumbling into his flat, hands all over each other.

The good news about Miles's daughter came at the end of another particularly disturbing case, which was old hat by now. But it had kinda hit a little too close to home for Joe and Kent, with the serial murders of five closeted gay men. They'd found the murderer with some help from Ed, but it had left both men feeling more than a little on edge. Emerson figured that was why they'd drunk more than they should have at the head wetting. And was more than likely responsible for what happened after.

Joe and Emerson had been pretty much in a silent runt since the Driscoll murders, the distance having grown between them and they weren't blind to the fact that the tension was affecting the team. Emerson had planned on going through with his original plan to ask for a transfer but had been distracted by one case after another. They still worked together like a well-oiled machine, and during a case no one would know there was anything amiss. But the tension was getting worse by the day. Even as they stood in the pub surrounded by work colleagues it was there and it was another point of blame Emerson added to the list.

"To my baby girl." Miles announced for the hundredth time.

Everyone toasted the baby and threw back their drinks, by eleven o'clock most of the unit were beyond the worst for wear; even Joe had drunk more than he would usually. They all just hoped that they weren't going to get called back to the station on a case, because none of them were fit to work. Luckily that didn't happen. Though in hindsight, may it should have.

They all rolled out at half past eleven, staggering towards cabs, wishing Miles congratulations once again. How Joe and Kent ended up sharing a cab neither of them knew, or at that time cared. They just sat in the back, listening to the driver's radio, bubbling away in the tension of their unresolved issues. When the car pulled up outside Emerson's flat they both got out, as if they'd read each other's minds. Joe paid the driver and followed Emerson up the steps where they paused to look at each other. Emerson felt his heart hammering against his ribs as he looked up into Joe's pale blue eyes.

Kent made the first move, consciously taking a step he knew he could very well end up regretting. He physically stepped forward, just slightly and wrapped a hand into Joe's thick overcoat. He waiting a moment, expecting Joe to pull away and tell him they couldn't, but Joe didn't move, back or forward, he just stood there, looking down at him, waiting. Emerson swallowed hard before closing the small gap between them. The moment their mouth's touched it was like an explosion, Joe's hands reached for him, dragging him closer, Emerson's own flying up to comb through the blond soft hair. They didn't know how the door got open, considering they couldn't stop touching each other and never broke contact. But soon they were tumbling through the open door and stumbling over one another to get up the stairs. They made their way through the flat, not caring if they were seen or heard by Emerson's flat-mates.

No sooner where they in Emerson's room than they were ripping at each other clothing, desperate to have skin to skin contact. When their blazing flesh met both men released a satisfied moan. Joe cling to it, his manicure nails digging deep into it leaving red trails and half-moons in their wake, his mouth sucking and biting at the curve of Kent's neck. It was frantic and reckless and neither wanted to acknowledge why.

Emerson wound his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling himself up against the naked form of his ex, moaning in pleasure as their painfully hard erections rubbed together. Joe wrapped his hands under the younger man's thighs, yanking him higher till Emerson wrapped his legs around the man. Joe stumbled back colliding with the bedroom door with a grunt, steadying himself he pushed away and switched their positions, pressing Kent's smaller form into the cold wood, his hands kneading at the orbs of his arse, his fingers brushing against the indentations left from his attack, the attack that had only added to the pressure that lead to their break-up. He allowed his fingers to slip between the cheeks.

Emerson took in a deep breath at the feel of the man's fingers pressing against his tightness, and released a dirty primal groan when one then another entered, all the while his hips rutting madly at Joe's tones abs. The room filled with the sound of moans and panting, and the scent of sex. When Joe was sure Emerson was as ready as he was going to be, he untangled himself from the man's limbs, lowering him to the floor and turning him to face the door. Kent braced himself against the wood with his palms flat and parted his legs. Joe looked down, seeing the dark red strips, a permanent reminder of what the junior officer had gone through and what had torn them apart. He traced them with his fingers for a moment before stepped closer, positioning himself against the cheeks.

Emerson's head felt forward for a few moments, suddenly self-conscious, Joe had never seen his scars, no one had, then it snapping back at the feel of Joe thrusting deeply into him, his hand moving around his flanks to wrap his fingers around Emerson's erection, stroking him harshly as he thrust manically into him. The younger man tried to keep himself quiet, out of respect for his flat-mates but the tension, speed and almost brutal forced of Joe's movements made that impossible. He came first yelling Joe's name and a few blasphemous words. Joe kept pounding into him, panting against his shoulder until Joe felt his body shudder and felt the warm pouring out him.

Joe's sweat coated forehead fell forward onto Emerson's shoulder, his lips pressing against the damp blazing skin. He pulled out slowly and Emerson both whimpered at the loss and sighed in relief at it. They stood for a moment catching their breath before Emerson turned to meet Joe's gaze. Neither spoke through they knew what had just happened, what it meant. It was over, really over. Kent pulled his lower swollen lip through his teeth, tears burning behind his eyes and he stood there shivering as the cold real world closed in around him. Joe stepped forward, wrapping him in his arms and pressing a kiss to his damp dark curls, Emerson's arms snaking around his waist to hold him close for a little longer, crying against his chest. Finally Joe led him to the bed, pulling back the covers and lowering him in.

"Stay." Emerson whispered pitifully.

Joe nodded and claimed in next to the younger man, pulling him close. He pressed another kiss to his head and whispered a good night.

When Emerson woke the next morning he was alone.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get at least one romp in this story and I figured it was time for the break-up sex.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Finally. M/M**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place between episodes 2 & 3. **

**POV: Mainly Kent's**

**A/N: Jumping forward three months.**

* * *

Things had been going alright for Kent over the past three months. Since his official break-up with Joe and by that he meant break-up sex, he'd actually tried to start dating again. He hadn't had many but he thought there was hope. And the relationship between him and Joe had gotten better too. They weren't so tense around each other, and he didn't feel the desire to ask for a transfer again. He could even be in a room with the man without feeling awkward. As proven by Miles's daughters christening, at which Joe had been asked to stand up as God-father, much to his embarrassment and surprise. Kent hadn't been surprised in the least, he knew that the Skip respected Joe, and would even consider him a close friend. It was a far cry from how they'd been over a year ago, when they'd first met. At the time, Emerson would have laid money on the Skip either running Joe out of Whitechapel or killing him. But they were good now, like chalk and cheese, they worked well and Emerson was glad, because Joe needed someone to watch out for him, now that he wasn't able to do it. The Skip had even come to terms with Joe's OCD.

"Hey, Kent."

"Yeah Skip." The younger man smiled.

Miles nodded down the hall. "Go rescue the boss will you, before she eats him alive."

Kent frowned. "How am I meant to….?"

Miles winked at him. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Kent had come to the conclusion a while ago that the Skip had figured out what had been going on between him and the boss, but he never confirmed it. He glanced down the hall and saw the panic on Joe's face and knew he was in trouble. Nodding to Miles, he headed off, pausing beside Joe, smiling up at him.

"I was wondering if you're still alright to drive me home."

Joe looked down at him with a small frown before smiling brightly. "Of course."

It was subtle, the lingering look, the body language. They drew on their actual history and even the most determined of women wouldn't have been able to ignore it.

"You having a good time?" Joe asked softly.

Emerson smiled softly. "Yeah, she so cute." he gave Joe an apprising gaze that said _'so are you'. _

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. Emerson this is Judy's sister….um, sorry what was your name…"

The woman looked between the pair. "Melissa."

"We've already met." Emerson nodded another greeting.

"Excuse me." she said with an irritated tone and heading off in the direction of her sister.

Joe released a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It's fine." Emerson smiled up at him. "She was hitting on me at the church."

"Oh?" Joe smirked.

"At least she knows now why I turned her down." Emerson laughed.

Joe looked around at the people gather, his gaze landing on Melissa and Judy talking obviously about him and Kent. He swallowed.

"Relax." Emerson said in a soft voice. "The Skip was the one that sent me to rescue you. It was his idea."

"Oh." Joe wasn't sure how to feel about that at all.

Emerson watched his features falter for a few moments felt the urge to touch his hand, but he held back. It was just residual emotions, like when he'd bumped into Tom six month ago.

"Here Kent, take her will you. I'm no good with babies." Mansell said, handing over the little girl.

"And _I_ am?" He said as the three month old was dumped in his arms. There was a look on his colleague's face that kind had him wanting to punch the guy, or just shout, _just because I'm gay doesn't make me a girl._ But he bit his lip and watched the guy walk away.

Joe looked from Emerson to the little girl and the younger man saw that shadow of regret pass over his face. He knew Joe felt lonely, that he'd given up hope of a family and he couldn't help but wish that wasn't the case. But Joe was….well, not exactly difficult but picky. He knew he'd need someone who understood all his issues, like he had. Someone who would be able and willing to turn their lives upside down to accommodate what Joe needed. He'd been willing to do that, still was.

The idea that he was still, in the smallest part, hoping for another chance was more than a shock to Emerson. He could have sworn he'd moved on. He looked up at Joe feeling awkward again, his heart skipping.

"Hey Joe." Miles called. "Come settle an argument will ya."

Joe smiled once more at Emerson before heading over to Miles and Buchan. The younger man watched him go, lowering himself onto the sofa, rocking the baby in his arms. "Oh I'm so screwed." He whispered to her.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Kent's life went from resolved and simple to messed up and complicated almost overnight. He'd thought he was over Joe, that he'd moved on, but then he'd had that moment of realization at the Christening party and now he couldn't stop thinking about him. Things weren't made any better when a DI Narroy arrived two days later. The moment Kent saw her he knew she was like Joe, though maybe not such an advanced case. But it sent uneasiness through him. So much so that when Joe and the Skip arrived back from their meeting with a local fox expert, he stood watching them from the water cooler, until Mansell interrupted him.

"Kent…._Muppet_."

Emerson looked up shaking water off his hand. "What you think of her." he nodded towards the office.

"Uptight, buttoned down, repressed, waiting for release. Yeah, I'd tap it." Mansell nodded, walking back to his desk.

Kent followed after him, his gaze never leaving the office. "Why don't you make a move then?"

"Should shag above your ranks, gets weird."

Emerson had the feeling Mansell was holding back the '_you should know that.' _but they both kept quiet, Kent laughing it off. "How would you know?"

"There might have been a DCI back in the day." Mansell said proudly.

"Two peas in a pod aren't they." Meg sighed.

"A pair of DI twins, his and hers." Mansell remarked, looking up at Kent.

Kent glared through the glass doors. He'd thought Joe needed someone who understood him, he hadn't actually expected him to find that someone.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Is dislike for DI Narroy magnified once she'd joined the investigation. It wasn't just about his jealousy; he'd swear that on a mountain of bibles, it was that he didn't trust her. She was up to something. He could see it as clear as the nose on his face, and his suspicions were all but confirmed when he was forced to pair off with her when they went to stake out a fox.

"You're DI's very good."

Kent clenched his jaw for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, he is." replying harshly.

"I'm not so sure about your sergeant." Narroy said with a small disrespectful laugh that made Kent angrily.

His head snapped around to glare at her. "The boss is sure of him. They might argue, but don't be fooled, nothing comes between them."

"Really?" Narroy looked almost disbelieving.

Kent hoped Joe saw through her quickly, before she cause real trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it so short, but thanks for reading and the feedback. **


	9. Chapter 9

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: Finally. M/M**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place between episodes 3 & 4. **

* * *

The music was pounding, vibrating through his body. Joe hated it, he stood out like a sore thumb, but they had little choice, this was their only lead. He rubbed at his temples wishing he'd had the presence of mind to bring his tiger balm. He glanced around to see Narroy talking to some young man at a table. He like the woman, she understood him, liked him he thought. And there wasn't the problem of them being different ranks, like there had been with Kent. There wouldn't be any sneaking around. It would all be easy. He could almost imagine a life with her. Not mess, no trouble.

The only problem was he wasn't attracted to her physically. He'd thought he was, she was very attractive and he'd noticed, but he just didn't feel that desire to be with her. He knew he was capable of feeling it, so it not being there was…disconcerting. He wondered if that really mattered. They were so alike, surely, that counted for more than sex. Even as he thought it, he knew it was stupid. Sex was as much a part of a relationship as sitting down to dinner. Joe stared at her a little while, waiting to see if he felt anything, jealousy, lust. Nothing. With a sigh, he turned towards some people, only to have them walk away. He wasn't having any luck here.

Joe decided he'd leave it to the others; surely, they'd have better luck. He moved to head for the bar and froze. Kent was there with some tall muscles brunet leaning into the junior officer's personal space, the man's hand hovering over Kent's arm. The jealousy he'd hoped to feel with Narroy slammed into him now, he felt his stomach clench tight. Over the past few months, things had been good between them, there hadn't been any awkwardness or tension, having both come to terms with the fact, it was over and they were both moving on.

Except maybe, he wasn't quiet over it as he had thought, or maybe it was normal to feel like this when you saw you're ex talking to another man, it wasn't like Joe had the experience to compare it to. Kent had been the only real relationship he'd ever had and he'd completely destroyed it. He still hated himself for that, what had he been thinking. _You weren't, that's the point_. His mind provided. His fingers curled in on each other at the sight of the stranger leaning closer to Kent, his mouth vanishing from view on the other side of his ex's face. Kent laughed and Joe felt the urge to storm over there and lay down the law, mark his territory. - Only Kent wasn't his anymore, was he?

Thankfully, all hell broke loose in the club as Mansell started a fight with one of the patrons, leading both Joe and Kent to break it up. Joe dragged the DC into a corner, while Riley and Kent tried to calm the crowd.

"Give me one good reason why I should keep you on the team? - Come on, give me one good reason?" Joe yelled over the music.

Mansell looked shamefully up at his superior officer. "Because I'm a dickhead who can't appreciate what he's got until it's gone." Mansell said regretfully.

Joe looked at him, his words hitting surprisingly close to home. "Is that what you said to Eva?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "But you're more forgiving than she is."

Joe turned his gaze towards Kent. He completely understood where the man was coming from; he'd been in a similar position, foolishly throwing away the best thing he had in his life without a thought of what it meant, or how alone he'd feel afterwards. Turning back, he fixed the DC with a stern yet sympathetic gaze. "Last chance."

"Thank you." Mansell nodded, and then gasped in pain as Riley walked up and slammed him around the head.

"Bloody idiot."

"Watch my bad ear." Mansell hissed; rubbing at the wound, he'd received a few days ago.

Joe glanced around the club, they were going to have to call it a night, they'd never get anyone to talk now. That was when he noticed that Narroy was missing and his heart flew into his throat. He'd been so caught up in Kent that he'd taken his eyes off the female DI and now she was gone. Fear gripped him tight and he ordered everyone to find her. He didn't want her being the next torso they dragged out of the river.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

They found the female DI three streets away, unconscious in some perverts flat. Joe had been like a man possessed breaking his way into the house and throwing the man into a wall. Kent wasn't sure whether to feel proud, impressed or jealous. He settled for all three. They'd called for a car to come and collect their suspect and an ambulance for Narrory, the car came first and the young man was manhandled into the back and taken back to the station, the team remained to search the flat.

Emerson stood in the doorway of the pervs bedroom watching as Joe sat by the bed watching over the Narroy, the worry and fear on the blonds face sending a spark of jealousy through Emerson's stomach. Clearly, Joe had become attached to the woman, finally moving on after their break-up. Emerson knew he should be happy for him, after all he didn't want Joe to be alone forever, that wouldn't be fair, but he couldn't help but hate his choice in future partner. She was clearly trying to rip the team part, starting with the Skip, he just didn't know why. Would he be next if she succeeded? As much as he'd wanted a transfer, now he couldn't think of working anywhere that wasn't near Joe.

He swallowed hard at that thought and kicked himself inwardly. _A little late to be wanting him back now Em_. He scolded himself.

"Joe?"

The woman's groggy voice drew his attention and he looked over to see Joe leaning forward.

"I like you." she murmured.

Emerson held his breath.

"I like you too." Joe replied softly.

The young man's heart skipped and he turned on his heels, rushing from the room, tears burning the back of his eyes and passing the paramedics as he went. He pointed them in the direction of Narroy and Joe before setting himself to work, desperate to distract himself from the pain Joe confession had caused him. Sadly, the distraction wasn't enough.

That night, knowing that Joe had moved on, Emerson made the worst mistake of his life. Turning up on the doorstep of his ex, Tom, who'd, made it clear he was still interested, he decided to move on too.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Emerson didn't realize what a mistake he'd made until two days later when Narroy forced Joe to make a choice between her and Miles. A decision that really wasn't that hard for Joe. They'd all sat their waiting for him to say what they all knew he would. Emerson had felt a little sorry for him, being put in the position of choosing between the pair, but at least his suspicion had been proven correct.

"Let's concentrate on…..finding out what happen to Ella, an appeal is a last resort only."

Emerson had fought hard not to grin like a Cheshire cat as the woman's stuck up, arrogant nose was put out of joint, watching her with satisfaction as she grabbed her bag and coat and marching out of the incident room. Within two days they'd found their murder, sadly he'd killed himself before being brought to justice.

Emerson while feeling overjoyed to be rid of the woman had come to realize that he wasn't quiet as over Joe as he'd first thought.

* * *

**A/N: I've absolutely hated writing the past two chapters, episodes 3 & 4 are just so boring, there really isn't very much to work with. And in fact over all, I hate season three, not because of the obvious Kent/Chandler issues, but just because it wasn't quiet edge of your seat exciting as the Ripper and The Kray's were. I don't get why they changed the format, I wish they hadn't. One long on going story, while being…well, **_**long**_**, had a level of suspense that was missing from season three. Anyway, on we go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place between episodes 4 & 5. **

**A/N: Okay so this stories taking a bit of a side turning, my original plan for the plot just wasn't working and seemed to be making me miserable and making writing it depressing and difficult, so I'm going another way. Hopefully this will not only satisfy you guys but mean I might actually be able to finish the damn thing before season four starts. I'll still try post every weekend.**

* * *

"Joe?"

Chandler's head snapped up at the sound of his name on a familiar tongue. He found Kent leaning against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets gazing down at his feet. The DI swallowed hard and flinched when the man's name came out a little breathless. "Kent?" He quickly shifted his gaze past the young man to look out the door, nervously.

"They've all gone." Kent murmured, not looking up.

Joe shifted in his seat, unsure why his junior officer was standing there.

"I - I'm sorry about Narroy." Kent murmured. "I mean….I assume you're not still….are you?" the younger man's gaze shot up to stare questioningly at Joe.

The senior detective's heart leapt into his throat at the question in Kent's brown eyes. "No." he said a little too quickly. Shifting once again, he straightened his back and looked at his desk top. "We weren't…." Joe trailed off.

"Oh."

There was a lengthy awkward silence, Joe moving uncomfortably in his chair, fidgeting with the contents of his desk tidy. Arranging and rearranging.

"I…..I slept with Tom." Kent suddenly announced, and Joe's hands stilled over his a stapler.

Joe cleared his throat and tugged at his tie, avoiding the other man's eyes.

"I didn't mean to...well I did but I was upset. I thought you and Narroy…."

"Kent, it really isn't…."

"It was a mistake." the younger man murmured. "I know that now. I wish I hadn't done it. I…." he swallowed hard, taking a breath.

Joe's eyes were locked on his ex, hardly daring to breath.

"I made a mistake." Kent said a little more calmly. There was a moment's silence, Kent never lifting his eyes from his shoes.

Joe coughed again. "You said." he finally managed to squeeze out past the pounding lump in his throat that he thought might actually be his heart.

Kent stepped away from the doorframe, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him, before leaning back onto it. His gaze settling on Joe firmly. "I mean breaking up."

Joe's breathing actually stopped, for a moment. His eyes locked on the dark haired man opposite him. "With…._him_?"

Kent gave him a small smile, rolling his eyes a little. "With _you_." he paused to let it sink in. "I was upset and hurt and angry. I couldn't believe you could have thought me capable of….any of that."

"Em…" Joe breathed.

"I know." the younger man held up his hand to silence Joe. "I wasn't exactly Mr. Truthful at the time. I should have told you what happened."

Joe lowered his gaze hating himself afresh for everything; he still couldn't believe he'd accused his boyfriend, the man he'd fallen in love with, of being a mole. He'll never forgive himself for that.

"I guess I wasn't thinking, not really. - And….I didn't think we'd still be…apart."

Joe's head snapped up. "You wanted a transfer?" Joe reminded Kent with a confused frowned.

Emerson shrugged. "I was angry, remember. - I didn't bring it up again, despite how hard it was working here with you, how hard it was seeing you every day, I just couldn't bring myself to go. - I guess I was kind of waiting for us to…." he shrugged. "…work it out….but I guess it never quite happened. - Then I kind of just…." he shrugged again. "…stopped hoping."

Joe's nodded, understanding just how Kent felt.

"When we slept together…" the younger man blushed. "….after the Skip's baby was born, it kinda felt like…it was over, you know."

"Yes." Joe sighed, painfully.

"So I tried to move on, and I guess I did a little. - But it never felt right." Emerson looked up from his shoes and fixed Joe with a warm pleading stare, wanting him to agree. "No one ever felt right…"

Joe was nodding sadly, his gaze fixed to the desk top and his hands, spread flat against its surface.

Emerson took a breath before continuing. "Whenever I heard about you and some girl, it hurt, but I ignored it. I figured if you'd moved on, then I should move on. And then Tom came back and I….we made contact." he sighed warily. "I figured if he wanted me back then…" he shrugged. "….and you're moving on. - But I just couldn't quite let go, of you I mean. I tried, really did, but it just never happened." there was another long awkward silence.

"Then Narroy arrived and well….she's so like you, you both have so much in common and I could imagine you being happy with her, that she'd get you, and I hated her for it. And I could see how attracted you were to her, that's when I slept with Tom. I knew I'd messed up instantly, and then she left and….." he waved his arms a little. "I figured….I….I hoped that maybe….."

Joe was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. His mind reeling at what the man was saying. If he'd just said something earlier, if he's tried harder to get him back they would have been together months ago, but he'd just let it lie. Joe's mind replied their last night together, after wetting the baby's head, he wondered if he'd stayed around the next morning, if he's still been there when Emerson had woken up, would everything have been alright, would they have been together? Would that not have been a goodbye, but a welcome home? His head spun with the possibility and his heart thundered painfully in his chest.

He was pushing out of his chair before he even realised it, strolling calmly and determinedly across the room. Emerson was staring at his shoes again and Joe stopped in front of him, his own black leather sneaking into Kent's line of sight. A moment later Emerson's head lifted and he was staring at him, his brown eyes filled with sadness, nervousness and hope. Joe's heart skipped and his breath caught in his chest.

Joe moved before he could even think about it, following desire and instinct and months of built-up emotional frustration. His mouth crashing down on Emerson, pulling him in for a hungry, desperate kiss. Cupping the younger man's face between his slightly trembling hands as he angled it to deepen the kiss.

Emerson kissed back enthusiastically, his fingers combing through Joe's perfect hair, tugging gently. He pressed his body against Joe's wanting to reconnect with the muscle that was invisible under the smart expensive suit.

It felt so good after so many months apart, right, and perfect. Both men thought so, though neither would say it, not now. Now was about mouths and hands and body heat. Kent moaned into the kiss as his hips snapped forward onto Joe's firm thigh. Joe's left hand sliding from Emerson's cheek, down his neck and body to gripped at his buttock, caressing it gently as he ground against him. Their tongue's dancing together, battling for dominance that Joe would ultimately win.

Then he was pulling back, panting for breath, his forehead resting on the younger man's. Emerson's fingers still combing lightly though his hair, his eyes closed as he tried to capture his breath. Joe finally found enough oxygen to speak.

"We shou…."

Kent pulled back quickly, fixing Joe with a panicked and pleading stare, causing Joe's chest to ache. He pressed a reassuring kiss to Emerson's lips. "Slow, we need to go slow." Joe whispered against the warm slightly chapped mouth. "I don't want to make the same mistakes."

Emerson swallowed and nodded. They'd rushed into things last time, it had started off with sex, and that had always been the bedrock of their relationship. And maybe that's why it hadn't worked out, when Emerson was injured and sex wasn't a possibility, it put a strain on their relationship.

"Agreed." Emerson breathed back. "Slow."

Joe pulled away a little, looking down at the junior officer, his hands still on the man's hips. His head was spinning and his heart racing, but he felt the best he'd felt in ages.

"It's probably a good idea if we're a little more subtle too." Emerson smiled softly, his fingers playing lighting on Joe's neck.

"Why?" he frowned.

Emerson met his blue eyes. "I think the Skip kinda figured it out."

Joe's face paled and his hands snapped back in panic. "He….what?"

Kent grabbed his hands quickly, his thumb rubbing over their backs. "It's fine. He knows we're not together anymore."

Joe's face didn't change, the colour refusing to return. "But he's been….he's been trying to set me up with…." he shook his head in confusion.

Emerson chuckled a light and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, he's either been trying to get you back on the horse, or trying to get us back together. - He did seem to like telling me about that girl."

Joe frowned. "What girl?"

"The SOCO."

"Oh." Joe dropped his gaze to his feet.

Emerson took a step closer, closing the personal space between them. "How did it go with her by the way?" he smirked.

Joe fixed in with a serious stare. "Terribly. She was….her flat." he shuddered, physically, and Emerson couldn't stop the smirk becoming a grin.

"Messy was it?"

"You remember you're flat back when we….?"

Kent nodded.

"Worse."

Emerson bit his lip to stop the grin. "Sorry." he paused a moment before asking what he wanted to know. "Was that the only reason you…it didn't work?"

Joe saw where he was going with the question and sighed, taking a few steps back to rest his backside on the edge of the desk, taking Emerson with him, his hands resting comfortably on the junior officer's waist. "No. I only went out with her for Miles sake, to stop him from badgering me."

"Oh." Emerson smiled shyly. "And…..Narroy?"

Joe looked down at his lap. "I don't know. She was….I got along with her, but she was a little too….forward. A little too much like me. - I could almost imagine how utterly boring my life would be with her."

"As opposed to?" Kent smirked again.

Joe looked up with a warm grin. "As opposed to being alone." he said coolly.

Emerson narrowed his eyes. "So you want to be alone?"

Joe didn't answer the question, choosing instead to pulled Kent down into another kiss. It was slow and warm and everything Joe wanted. After a few minutes Emerson pulled back, breathless once more.

"I thought you said slow?"

Joe nodded. "That was slow." his whispered huskily.

"Hmm. - But not exactly baby steps."

Joe sighed, allowing Kent to widen the gap between them without letting go completely, scared that if he did, he would lose him again. "So what now?"

Emerson shrugged. "You finished working?"

Joe looked over his shoulder at the paper work. "No."

"Can it wait?"

Joe was still staring at the paper, before looking back at Kent, taking a moment to decide. Remembering what Miles had said about there always being something to stop him living his life. "Yes." he smiled.

"Good. So how about dinner?" Emerson asked. "You need to eat and I'm starving."

Joe nodded. "Sounds good." he pushed Kent back a few steps, letting him go and stepping around the desk for his jacket. Grabbing his coat off the rake he moved back to Kent, who was waiting by the closed door. He stopped him when he moved to open the office door. "Em? Are you sure you want….?"

Emerson nodded, reaching up and pulling Joe down into a brief kiss, before pulling the door open and rushing to grab his own coat.

They left the incident room together, causally and with an expectable space between them.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one felt easy to write and I think I've finally got my groove back. – At least until Morgan turns up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place during episodes 5 & 6.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

Joe and Emerson had dinner in a small out of the way pub they hadn't been in before, sat in a comfortable and familiar silence after casually discussing work. Neither knew if the discussion had been part of the cover or if they'd genuinely wanted to pass notes like they used to, but it had felt right. They avoided the subject of Joe's dating history and Emerson's ex, for good reason, and to say there hadn't been tension would be a lie. There was the underlying need to touch, like an unending buzz in their veins drawing them together. But they'd agreed they weren't going to make that mistake again, they weren't going to jump right into bed with each other. If this was going to work and if they were going to do a better job at hiding it this time, they had to do this differently. Joe was still a little angry and shocked to discover that what they'd thought had been a subtle under the counter relationship had actually been common knowledge, at least among the unit.

They'd discussed Miles's attempts to get him out on the town and laughed at it a little. Emerson queried if it wouldn't just be easier to tell the Skip about them, insisting that he'd be fine with it.

"I'm still your superior officer Em, it's still not allowed. - Unless you want that transfer?" he smirked softly.

"No." Emerson insisted. "I'm not going anywhere."

Joe nodded and had to fight the urge to lean across the table and kiss him. Coughing he turned his attention back to the road as he drove the younger man home. "And if Miles wants to waste his time trying to set me up on dates, let him. - It could even work in our favour, if he's concentrating on that he won't notice us."

Emerson shook his head with a smile. "I thought he was you're friend?"

"He is, and as my friend he should learn to keep his nose out of my private life."

"He's just looking out for you. What's you to have something other than work." Emerson murmured from the passenger seat.

"I know. I just…..wish he wouldn't. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Because….it's not like I can tell him the truth."

"You know he wouldn't mind, he's told you he wouldn't. - And he's fine with me, they all are."

Joe shifted in his seat. "That's different."

"Why?"

"Because you're not important."

Emerson glared at the older man with a raised brow.

"That's not what I meant. I - I'm their superior officer, they have to respect me. You're one of them."

"Are you saying they _don't _respect _me_?" he frowned.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Joe sighed, wondering how they could already be fighting.

"But they wouldn't respect you if you were gay?"

The car fell silent as Joe failed to answer, the only sound Emerson's huff of frustration.

"You know how it is for me Em." Joe finally said; his voice quiet in the car. "I've told you how my father was. It's pretty hard to reprogram yourself not to think like that."

Emerson shifted. "I just can't believe you still think that way Joe, especially after….us."

"I know." the car staled at the lights. "I'm just…I'm just scared that I'll lose everything if they find out."

Emerson turned sympathetic brown eyes on him. "That won't happen. You're too good a copper."

"You're bias. Always have been." Joe smiled sadly.

"Maybe." Emerson shrugged. "But it's still true. They'd be idiots to get rid of you because you're gay. - And it's more than a little illegal." he smirked.

"I don't think they'd care. - They'd find a way." Joe sighed.

Emerson couldn't stop himself reaching over and placing a comforting hand on Joe's. The senior officer stared down at the darker skin, turning his hand to entwine their fingers. It felt good to have that skin on skin contact again and it instantly resurrected past memories. The burst of a car horn brought them out of their moment.

The car pulls up at the far end of Emerson's street. They weren't going to risk being seen by his flat-mates by parking directly outside. The pair sat in an awkward silence, Joe's palms flat against the steering wheel while Emerson stared down at his own as they rested in his lap. Both men fighting the desire to just follow their instincts and jump straight back into bed together again, but they'd made an agreement to take things slow, which meant no sex. Of course no sex didn't mean no contact; so reaching across the car really wasn't breaking the rules. Emerson's fingers pressed into the back of Joe's neck as he pulled him close and kissed him. The sound coming from his throat was part way between a sigh and a moan. He'd missed this, missed Joe. He'd been a bloody idiot to throw all of it away.

Joe's hand slip up the side of the younger man's face, till his fingers combed through Emerson's dark curls, savouring the softness he'd been able to touch for so long. After a few moments Joe pulled back, flushed and breathless, he looked into the dark eyes and smiled. "You should go." he murmured. "It's been a difficult few days.

Emerson glanced at the flat then back to Joe regretfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Joe announced sitting back in his seat, calming his breathing and his raging hormones. "Maybe we could go for a drink after work."

Emerson smiled, feeling a little more at ease. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence before Emerson turned to open the car door. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yes."

"Goodnight Sir."

Joe looked at the younger man a little hurt.

"Sorry…" Emerson said quickly. "Habit." with a small smile he leant back into the car, pressing a kiss to Joe's lips. "Night Joe."

"Night Em."

Joe watched Emerson walking up to his red door and smiled, feeling for the first time in months at ease and relaxed. The weight he'd been carrying on his shoulders since their break-up finally lifting.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Things between Joe and Emerson were going well; they went on normal dates, like normal couples. They kissed in Joe's car but never went beyond that, no matter how tempting it was. At work no one seemed to have noticed that their boss and colleague were back together, not even Miles, which was actually extremely entertaining. All in all everything was going really well. - Except for the increasing sexual frustration on both sides.

Joe was sat in his office going over case files, it had been almost two weeks since their last case, and he was bored. He couldn't help but hope that something was going to come up. He glanced out of his office to watch the unit prepare for Mansell's party. The man was getting divorced again and Miles had talked Joe into letting them have a few drinks to cheer the DC up. - Well, Miles thought he had, but it had really been Emerson who finally persuade him. His gaze scanned the room for the young man he was dating again and felt his heart skip when he saw him, helping Miles. Their lack of real intimacy was beginning to drive Joe crazy, and he knew he only had himself to blame, it had been his idea to take things slow and while he still believed that, he really wanted to drag the younger man into the nearest storage cupboard and ravish him.

Emerson looked up and seemed to have somehow known what he was thinking because he smirked and turned to talk to Riley. Joe shifted in his seat as his suit trouser became a little too tight. For a second he pictured himself just walking out of the office and grabbing the DC, kissing him in front of everyone, not caring what the team thought. He shook his head, that wasn't a possibility, not even a small one, and part of him hated it.

Joe dropped his pen and marched out of the office, unclear why he felt so annoyed. He told himself it was the large keg of beer Mansell had just brought in, and the table filled with food. "You told me it was just a few drinks to cheer him up." He snapped at Miles, trying to ignore Emerson on the other side of the table, watching him covertly.

"It's Mansell's second divorce; this is what it takes to cheer him up. - Is that your special ginger cake." Miles said; grabbing a slice off the plate Riley had just put down.

Joe cringed as Emerson thrust a plate under his nose, before sending the man a scathing look. "No."

Emerson smirked as he lowered the plate, noting the frustration in his…boss-slash-boyfriends eyes, but not feeling all that guilty for teasing him.

"Use a plate." Joe snapped turning his attention back to his sergeant. "How many people have been invited?" he asked handing Miles a plate.

"It's just us, don't worry…." Riley insisted. "I borrowed a mop from the canteen in case things get out of hand."

Joe wasn't put at ease. "No one's to touch a drop of alcohol until the shift end!" He snapped loudly. "Thank you." he turned, heading back into his office.

Miles rushed to stop him. "You need to learn to enjoy yourself. You can't keep being the boss at parties, relax, loosen up."

"You've turned the incident room into a drinking den."

"Yeah. Good job I thought." Miles smirked, walking away.

Joe headed back into his office, sitting there trying to ignore the commotion happening on the other side of his doors. He stared down at the paper work for a few moments when he heard his door open, glancing up his chest tightened as Emerson stood there with a file in his hand and a smile on his face. He handed it over, flipping it open Joe discovered it was empty and bit back a laugh.

"He's right you know." Emerson murmured in a low voice, the door still being open.

They'd learnt to become more cautious, realising what would draw attention and avoiding it. It seemed to be working.

"About?"

"You need to relax."

Joe looked up into the dark eyes. "It's hard."

Emerson swallowed the double meaning. "I know." he shuffled his feet a little before meeting Joe's gaze. "Maybe….once you get through this, we…..you could find a way."

Joe stared at his junior officer, sucking in a shaky breath. "You mean?"

Emerson shrugged. "I have to admit…." he swallowed again. "I'm….going a little… here."

Joe smiled up at him. "Yeah, here too."

The pair looked at each other for a long moment before Joe nodded to the door, holding out the file. "You better get back out there." his tone heavy with desire. He watched Kent walk calmly out of the office and turned his attention to his work, not bothering to fight the grin that had spread across his face.

Ten minutes later he strolled out of the office to talk to Miles and the others, doing a wonderful job at ignoring his boyfriend, who sat at his desk working.

"I just want to thank you sir, for allowing us to have this small commiseration." Mansell said as Joe paused by his desk.

"Quite alright." Joe smiled tightly.

"I'd like to say it's not every day I get divorced, but it is." Mansell laughed at himself.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone who's right for you." Joe said confidently, fighting the desire to glance over at Emerson.

"Finding them's easy." Mansell nodded. "It's keeping them, that ain't."

Joe got that and his gaze shifting of its own accord to Emerson. The younger man turned and caught his gaze. He had no intention of screwing this up again, he couldn't lose Kent a second time, he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope. Joe was pulled back to Mansell and the others as the DC exclaimed excitement over a pile of magazine's Miles handed him. Joe wrinkled his nose at the sight of the men's specialist material.

"These are vintage Ray, real class. - Oh, you've got to love a hairy bird, look." Riley said, holding out a two page spread to Joe, laughing.

Joe frowned, and turned away.

"Not long now, we can pop the cork." Miles remarked.

Riley gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, you dirty sod."

The merriment was interrupted by Kent, and Joe couldn't be more grateful. "Sir, we've got an alert."

Joe and Miles strolled over the man's desk, looking over his shoulder. Joe once again trying to ignore the way his heart and body reacted to the scent of the younger man. Maybe the whole going slow thing had been a bad idea. He really couldn't wait for this party to be over.

"Calvin Mantis escaped from a high security psychiatric hospital. Used to live in Whitechapel and might come back." Kent said, oblivious to Joe's thoughts, though sharing them.

"I remember Mantis." Miles said seriously.

"Did you work the case?" Joe frowned over at him.

"No, but I know someone who did. They needed counselling after what they saw." Miles swallowed, the memories returned. "Mantis murdered his parents and his ten year old sister, when he was twenty."

"When was this?"

"2001. He was judged unfit to stand trial." Kent answered.

"Criminally insane?"

"This is his most recent photo." Kent said, printing up the image.

Joe looked down at the image.

Miles shivered, shaking off the memories of the murder and glanced at his watch. "Well, that's it, shifts over." he grinned.

Joe looked at his sergeant for a long moment before rolling his eyes and releasing a resigned sigh.

Everyone rushed to the table, grabbing at the food and drinks. Mansell strolled over with the large bottle of bubbly. Joe looked over at them, then back to the photo, sighing. When he looked up again, Kent was watching him closely, before brushing past him and heading for the table. With the photo in hand Joe walked to his office, placing the image on his desk for later and turned back to the party as Mansell popped the cork on the champagne. He watched everyone beginning to have a good time, watched Emerson take a drink from Miles with a smile. Then like a prophet of doom his office phone rang and they all froze.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: None**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place during episodes 5 & 6.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

Joe stared at the mirror unsure how he felt, part of him was glad they finally had a case, his mind was already sparking to life. He couldn't really describe it as excitement but he could feel his body flooding with adrenaline. But there was another part of him that cursed it, that normal part that wanted a night off to spend with his boyfriend. That part of him was angry and frustrated that once against his job was taking over and coming between him and Emerson. But they had a suspect, with a bit of luck the case could be tired up quickly and he and Emerson could see to their plans.

Smiling to himself Joe shrugged into his suit jacket, fixing it over his fresh shirt and headed back to the incident room to start work on the case. He was writing the information on the whiteboard when Miles strolled over.

"I could do that."

"No, I like it. I like the process. It makes me see things clearly." Joe replied calmly.

"Is that a new shirt?" Miles quizzed.

"Crimes scenes make me feel…..grubby." Joe defended, not taking his eyes off the board.

Miles took a step closer, dropping his voice. "Listen, if your going to have a wobble and start counting out piles of coloured pins, you've got to let me know."

Joe frowned down at his sergeant, torn between being touched at his concern and annoyed by it. "This isn't the beginnings of a crisis, it's basic hygiene." and it really was. Joe wasn't feeling anxious, not about the case anyway, in fact he felt the most relaxed he had in months, and he knew he had Emerson to thank for that. Maybe he should tell Miles that, then the man might stop worrying about him constantly.

"Yeah, well. I'm keeping an eye." Miles insisted walking away before Joe could say anything at all.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe shifted in his seat as he listened to Dr. Lamb. Since meeting her at the crime scene he'd been unable to shake the feeling of attraction. She was smart, strong and not easily scared. How could he not be attracted to that? She was amazing. The more she spoke, the harder it was to deny that he admired her. He was a little disappointed that she couldn't tell him anything about Mantis, as there seemed to be no obvious connection between them.

The guilt didn't hit until later, when Kent returned to the office after searching the Mantis house. It was like being hit in the face, hard. There they were trying to get their relationship back on track after over a year of separation and here he was being attracted to another person. Hadn't he put Emerson through enough? He inwardly shook himself, he'd made his decision, he wanted Kent, this was just a ridiculous attraction that meant nothing. As soon as the case was over he'd never see Morgan Lamb again. He just had to keep telling himself that.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Emerson sat at his desk picking at the plate of food he'd gotten from the table they'd set up for Mansell's party, his gaze flickering between his computer screen and Joe. He looked tense, more than usual, the kind of tense he'd been during the Kray case, and the Ripper before that. Emerson wasn't quite sure why, this case wasn't really to that standard, they knew who they were looking for, it was only a matter of time till they found Mantis. Yet Joe was on the verge of freaking out.

Emerson looked down at his plate for a long moment. Back during the Ripper and Kray cases he'd drag Joe off somewhere to help relieve that tension and stress, it always seemed to work, at least for a while. He wondered if he should do that now. Glancing up, he scanned the room. He couldn't, he realised. There were too many people around, they'd know something was up if Joe and him suddenly vanished. Sighing he turned back to his work. He continued to watch Joe though, until he left the room with Miles, then he relaxed into his seat. The sooner this case was done with the better, cause he really wanted to get Joe in bed. He should never have agreed to this whole take it slow thing.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe pushed open the door to the interview room. "Morgan, we're just going to get someone to drive you home." he informed the waiting councillor. The sooner she was out of the station and away from him the better he'd feel.

"Oh, okay." she smiled back and Joe refused to acknowledge the effect it had on him as he pulled the door closed.

"Uh!" she quietly called, stopping him. "Could you take me?"

Before Joe could answer, Miles jumped in. "Of course he can. - Oh she's only around the corner, go on, take twenty minutes, get some fresh air."

Joe suddenly wanted to hit his friend, if that was even what Miles was. He stared back at Morgan for a moment, wishing he _had _told Miles about being back with Kent, then the man would stop trying to set him up with women. He swallowed hard at the hopeful look on Morgan's face and knew he couldn't deny her request. "Fine, um…I'll leave you in charge, Miles."

"The moment I've been waiting for." Miles smirked, heading back to the office.

Joe looked at Morgan with unease, his heart racing. "I'll…just get my keys." he said nervously, pulling the door closed with a small smile.

He rushed to catch up with Miles. "You can't match-make during a murder." he scolded.

Miles smiled innocently up at him. "Whose match-making? I'm not. The witness asked for you to take her home. Maybe she senses a rapport with you. Maybe she'll talk to you alone, away from here, things she wouldn't mention in front of me."

Joe has to admit that makes sense. "Okay, you have a point." that doesn't stop him hating the idea though.

"I'm full of them." Miles chuckled continuing on to the office. "You should ask me more often."

Joe walked back straight back to his office feeling like his body was spiralling out of control under the warring emotions. It didn't get any better when he walked thought the doors of the incident room and his gaze instantly fell on Kent, who was talking with Riley. The guilt flooded him again, drowning him. He told himself he was just doing his job, he was just taking a witness home, hoping to get more information on her attack. It wasn't anything to feel guilty about. He'd take her home and come back with more information and once this case was over he'd take Emerson home and straight to bed. He grabbed his coat repeating that mantra over and over as he strolled back out of the room silently, without looking at his boyfriend.

Emerson frowned as Joe walked out of the incident room. He knew Joe well enough to know there was something wrong. Glancing around the office and seeing everyone occupied, he headed out after him. He caught sight of Joe heading for the car park with the surviving victim. He doesn't know why he follows, but he does. He watched from the doorway as Joe led the woman to his car. He can't ignore the way they are walking so close to each other, or the way she keeps smiling up at him. His chest tightens as they stop by the vehicle and Joe opens the door for her, helping her inside.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest as the car pulled away. Turning sharply he marched back to the incident room and over to the whiteboard, to stare up at the evidence photo's and information. Turning it all over in his mind. A small voice at the back of his mind was telling him it's just jealousy, there's nothing untoward going on with Dr. Morgan Lamb, but he refuses to listen to it. "How long can you hold your breath?" he asked Riley absently.

"Umm, 30 seconds, then I go really red."

Emerson fixed his eyes on the photo of the ribbon. "Yeah. You wouldn't look dead, would you?"

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe had just intended to drop her off then head back to work but when she'd invited him in he found himself unable to say no. He strolled nervously around her flat, making aimless small talk while battling with himself over what the hell he was doing here. He couldn't really understand what was going on in his head. Why everything was suddenly complicated. A week ago he was on cloud nine, he had Kent back in his life, things were looking up. Sure he was still hiding from everyone at the station, he knew he could trust Miles, the man might even be happy for him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him.

Morgan handed him his cup as they joked lightly about her failed cooking attempt. It surprised him how easy it was to talk to her. He was nervous but not uncomfortable. The only other person he'd ever been this at ease with was Emerson. He was so at ease with the woman that he found himself discussing the case without ever really noticing. When he did he forced himself to stop. "I'm the one whose supposed to be asked the question." he smiled.

"My job to…so second nature."

Joe fidgeted with the candles on the fire place absentmindedly. "So uh, why did you become a councillor?" he asked casually.

"I've always had a very clear perception. People would come to me and I would help them achieve clarity to help them over come the obstacles in their lives."

Joe stared at her warmly, impressed and amazed all over again. "Sounds like you have a gift."

"Knowing what people are thinking is a curse in a relationship. No one can lie to me, so no one stays. - Do you lie?"

Joe shifted under the weight of question. He lied on a daily bases, he was lying right now. "Only to myself." he told himself to be honest, to tell her, and everyone the truth. Maybe if he did he wouldn't be feeling so at sea at that moment.

A knock broke into their conversation. "Oh that'll be…um…I arranged for an officer to watch over the house. That'll be him now."

"Oh, that's not necessary."

"I want you to sleep easy." Joe insisted. "I should go. Thank you for the tea." he handed over his mug nervously.

"Thank you for being honest."

Joe looked down at the dark haired woman as another wave of attraction took hold of his body. Straightening his back he gave her a small smile he headed for the door.

Morgan was on his mind all the way back to the station. She was so refreshing, he knew she'd understand his problems and would be able to live with them. She'd get the work too. She'd be prefect. It wasn't till he strolled into the station and saw Kent that he realised where his mind had been. What he'd been fantasizing about. He needed to find a way to stop thinking about the woman before it destroyed what he potential had with Emerson. Why did he have to meet her now? Why not three or four weeks ago? Before he'd gotten back with Kent. When he was single and ready to move on there had been no sign of her. He swore the universe, if he believed in such nonsense, was out to get him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so short. **

**Oh, and you if you want to keep informed of any future stories or the progress of any I'm currently working on, you can check me out on Tumblr, link in my profile. **


	13. Chapter 13

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: Mild**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place during episodes 5 & 6.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

The rest of the night and most of the next day passed in a blur of inactivity. Joe kept to his office as much as possible, hiding from his guilt, thankful that Kent didn't venture in to see him. He hated that he was avoiding the younger man, especially when everything seemed to he going so well. But he couldn't help it; he was confused over his feelings. How could he love Emerson - and he was sure he still did. - and yet be attracted to Morgan? He'd never had to deal with anything like this before. Was this normal? He glanced up through the glass door and fixed his gaze on Miles. Maybe he should talk to his friend, but that would not only mean having to acknowledge that he was back with Kent, but that he was interested in Dr Lamb too. And could Miles even help? He was happily married, had been for years. What could he possible know about what Joe was feeling?

Thankfully Joe was distracted from the turmoil that was his relationship by the arrival of Mantis' Psychiatrist and then by the possible appearance of their murderer a few streets away.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Kent stood beside the police van with Riley and Mansell watching from a distance as Joe and the Skip argued. He couldn't hear what was being said over the noise of the CI19 team and his own pounding heart. He hadn't failed to notice that Joe was avoiding him and it didn't take a genius to know it had something to do with that woman. He'd planned on getting him alone at some point and talking to him, but in there current situation, that was going to have to wait. Though he hoped it wouldn't have to wait until the end of the case. He feared what it would do to their relationship if it did.

When Joe stepped out from behind the car Emerson's heart leapt into his throat and he rushed forward as Joe moved slowly towards the armed man. He made a metal promise that if Joe died before they'd sorted things out he'd kill him. His heart raced harder and harder as Mantis moved closer to Joe. What was the bloody hell was the man thinking? He was going to get himself killed. When the gunshot rang through the air, Emerson could have sworn his heart actually stopped.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

After the crime scene had been fully searched the team headed back to the station. Miles having already gone off to calm himself down, having barely spoken two words to Joe since the shooting. The senior officer headed off to his office to collect his bag before heading for the men's room. He'd barely stepped though the door when someone followed him in. He turned to see Emerson glaring at him furiously.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he snapped. "You could have gotten yourself fucking killed!"

Joe sighted, dropping his bag on the floor beside the sink. "It wasn't a real gun."

"You didn't know that."

The senior officer ran his hand through his blond hair and down his face. "I wanted to stop him, without killing him."

"Seriously Joe, sometimes you just don't think!" Emerson complained leaning against the sink. "No wonder the Skip's furious with you."

Joe stared into the mirror. "That's all I ever do." he sighed warily.

There was a strained silence, a thick suffocating one that filled the whole room. Joe continued to stare at himself, while Emerson watched his feet.

"You've been avoiding me." Kent murmured.

Joe's back instantly straightened. "Of course I haven't. I've been….busy. We're in the middle of a murder investigation." he insisted, still not meeting Emerson's gaze, unsure what the younger man would see if he did.

Kent shared Joe's uncertainty, not wanting to know if his suspicions were true. He swallowed hard, shifting on his feet before forcing an awkward smile. "So much for our date." he sighed lightly, pressing his hands deep into his pockets.

Joe finally looked at his lover. - Or would be lover if they made it through this case without him screwing it up. - His eyes searching the man's soft features, racking over the skin that was darker than his own. The dark lashes settling against his cheekbones, the fall of brown curls over his forehead. Emerson pulled his lower lip through his teeth, worrying at it, and Joe's heart stopped at the sight, his body warming. He drew in a gentle breath as he stepped closer to the man, towering over him. Emerson's brown eyes rising to meet his blue ones, a wariness and confusion in their depths, - Also just the smallest spark of fear. All feelings Joe shared.

A tension built between them as they just stood watching each other until Joe finally leant that last few inches, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to Kent's. The man didn't move but reciprocated instantly, opening his mouth to allow Joe's tongue to sweep inside. Joe's hands clinging to Emerson's face as if scared to let go, which was probably true, his fingers pressed into the flesh as he kissed the man desperately. The weight he'd been carrying since last evening finally lifting.

How could he ever think he wanted anyone but the man he had? So they couldn't be open about their relationship but when everything was settled, when he was sure that he wouldn't mess up his career - not that he had a career. - They'd come out. Even as Joe thought it he knew it was another of those lies he told himself, but he didn't care. Sometimes it just hurt less to lie to himself.

He pressed his body closer to Emerson's, the younger man's hands gripping at his waist, pulling him in so that their hips met and ground dangerously, while their kiss grew more heated and passionate. Emerson's back curved as Joe's weight forced him back against the washbasins, his head connecting with the wall behind. Joe's hand slipped beneath the young officer's suit jacket, around his waist to grab at his backside, squeezing gently. Emerson moaned and pressed forward. Neither much caring that they were in a restroom.

Kent's fingers combed through Joe's golden blond hair, curling tight around the strands, his heart thundering beneath his ribs so hard there was no doubt that Joe could feel it. Emerson pulled his mouth away with a moan, panting breathlessly at Joe's ear at the man nipped his way alone the man's jaw.

"Joe." Emerson part panted, part moan. "I…God, Joe, I really want…." he let out a deep throat groan as Joe's teeth sank into the skin beneath the collar of his shirt, Joe's hips pressing harder against his younger lover. Unable to take anymore, too desperate and frustrated, Emerson pushed Joe away, the senior officer looking down at him with confusion and concern that vanished with Kent grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the cubicles.

"Em, we can't."

The younger man smirked as he strolled backwards into the small cubicle, dragging the man in after him. "It's not like it's the first time." he murmured.

Joe watched him for a moment, pausing on the threshold, questioning the sense of what they were about to do. Emerson was right, it wasn't the first time they snuck off to the toilets, especially during a tough case, but that was how they'd been figured out. They couldn't let that happen again. - No, he couldn't. Kent wouldn't care; he didn't have anything to lose. _Do you? _He asked himself.

Swallowing hard he glanced at the toilet door and stepped over the threshold, his heart pounding as he pushed the door closed behind him. He glanced down at Emerson as the man sat down on the toilet seat, his deep brown eyes looking up at him expectantly, filled with desire and want, a small smile curving his lips. Joe reached out, running his fingers through the dark curls. Kent sighed, pressing into the hand like a cat, Joe grinned, stepping forward between the man's knees. Slowly he lowered his head to press their lips together again.

As they kissed with more feeling, Emerson's hands moved to Joe's belt, tugging till it was undone and the black suit pants were slipping down the man's muscles thighs. Emerson's hand then went to work on Joe's tie and shirt, all done by memory and instinct. With his shirt hanging open, Joe moaned at the touch of Emerson's hands on his chest, as the fingers took in the hills and valleys of the man's taunt muscle. Joe straightened, breaking their kiss, though his hand never left the other man's hair. Emerson smiled warmly as he got to his feet, backing his lover to the door.

"I've missed this." he whispered.

Joe swallowed hard and nodded. "Me too." _God so much. _

He sucked in a breath as the younger man's mouth moved over the bear chest, sucking and biting lightly at the flesh, burning a path to the waistband of his boxers. Joe's head dropped back against the door as cool air hit his erection, but it was soon replaced by warm moist heat. He stood breathing heavily as Kent worked him towards his climax, his eyes fixed on the head of dark curls bobbing in front of him, his heart racing as the peace he always craved came over him. How could he ever think that Morgan Lamb could replacing Emerson Kent?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so short. **

**Oh, and you if you want to keep informed of any future stories or the progress of any I'm currently working on, you can check me out on Tumblr, link in my profile. **


	14. Chapter 14

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: Mild**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place during episodes 5 & 6.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

Joe stood in front of the mirror gazing at his marked chest. The small red bruises announcing Emerson's claim on him. The sight made his chest ache and a small smile pull at the corner of his lips. He took a deep breath as Kent's hands skimmed his waist, the man's lips pressing against the curve of his shoulder blade. He met his lover's eyes in the reflection. "You should get back before someone comes looking." he murmured.

Emerson's arms tightened around him, his head resting against his spine. "I don't want to go back out there." he sighed warily.

"We've got a murder to work, Em."

Kent grumbled as he pulled away, slipping around to place himself between the older man and the mirror. His fingers fiddled with his tie, straightening it up, then his thumb wiped at the corner of his mouth. Once presentable, Emerson turned to meet Joe's blue eyes. The shadow of doubt still deep within them.

Joe's chest tightened further. "We can pick this up later." he replied uncertainly. "Back at mine."

Kent smiled lustfully, nodding. Joe's hands shook slightly as he raised them to Kent's hair, combing through the wayward curls to make him presentable.

"No dinner?" Kent teased lightly.

Joe's shook his head and leant forward, pressing his lips to Emerson's. "Get back to work. Kent."

The junior officer relaxed at the light teasing tone in that single word. He'd missed the thrill his name could send through him when said like that. "Yes. Sir." he chuckled before heading for the door, his hands tugging at his suit jacket. Joe watched him vanish and took a deep breath before turning to stare at his reflexion. Guilt battling to destroy the ease he'd found. He fought to keep it at bay, this was what he wanted. _But how long can it last when you can't even be open about your relationship?_

Determined to fight off the voice in his head, Joe busied himself with shaving and changing his shirt. Savouring the feel of the clean fabric against his skin. The door squeaked as it opened, drawing his attention. Quickly he pulled his hanging shirt closed over his bare skin to hide the marks Emerson had left. Miles strolled in, still looking furious. Nervously Joe spoke, hoping to break the tension. "The roof was clear, Mantis got away."

"Yeah." Miles sighed, heading for one of the cubicles, Joe's eyes following him as the door slammed shut.

The moment it was closed Joe began to fasten his shirt, hating the tension between him and his sergeant. He continued to dress hoping that they could fix what was wrong. He didn't want to return to the hostile environment they'd taken almost two years to dispel. He was already struggling under the weight of mending his relationship with Kent and the doubts Morgan had brought into his life, he didn't want to have to lose his best friend too.

He didn't even notice Miles standing beside him at the sinks.

"You coming?" the man asked in that tired angry tone.

Joe nodded, shoving his thinks back into his bag in a tidy order, then turning to follow the older man.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe felt a little more at ease through the rest of the day, except for the tension between him and Miles. The man had voice his doubts over Mantis being the real killer but everything pointed to him, every victim had a connection to the man. Well, almost. They still hadn't found why he'd targeted Morgan, but Joe was sure there had to be a reason, they just had to look for it.

"Sir. Sir!" Kent rushed into the incident room with an evening paper. "This is just in, the press hasn't names the three victims' but they have reported that the second victim survived. Mantis will now know Morgan's still alive."

Joe stared down at the article, anger and fear flooding him. "I want her brought back in. Straight away."

Kent watched Joe closely, recongniseing the expression on his face and his stomach rolled at the sight. He hated himself for hoping, just for a split second, that they'd be too late.

As it turned out he almost got his wish, but not quite. The woman was returned to the station having been attacted again and surviving…._again_. That alone tweaked Emerson's suspicions. One was luck, two was a miracle. And Kent didn't believe in miracles, not when it came to spree killers.

He sat across from the woman in the victim's interview room, watching her tell Joe about the attack. He saw they way she looked at the superior officer, the way he looked at her. - The way Kent looked at him, and his lungs burned. "Was it interesting studying Mantis?" he asked harshly.

She turned to acknowledge him. "It was fascinating yeah. He was a man who appeared to function normally even though he lived within his complex delusions." Morgan replied meeting Emerson's gaze.

"No one knew what he was thinking?"

"Some people can hide their true intentions very well." she replied, a strange tone to her voice.

"I think you're hiding yours."

The pair sat staring at each other for a brief silent moment, a challenge passing between them. It wasn't jealous, Kent told himself, despite seeing the way Joe looked at Morgan, it wasn't jealousy that made him question the truth of the woman's stalemate. Miles said it wasn't Mantis, maybe he was right.

"What gave you that impression?" Morgan finally asked, looking distraught at his accusation.

"You've been targeted for a reason. Someone you know is capable of murdering a teenage girl, torturing a boy to death and trying to kill you and you claim not to have any idea who that could be?"

"Well if I knew, I would tell you." Morgan insisted, looking helplessly at Joe.

"Would you?"

"Kent!" Joe snapped finally, glaring at the man dangerously.

Furiously Kent leapt from his chair, storming out of the door. His body shaking under the anger, and tears threatening to fall. He took a few deep breaths, trying to control the overwhelming emotions crashing through him.

"Kent. Kent!" Joe whispered harshly, marching after him. "What the hell was that?"

Emerson stopped, reluctantly turning to meet Joe's furious gaze. "I'm sorry. I just got…carried away."

"Don't you know the difference between a suspect and a witness?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's like everyone's losing their blood minds." Joe snapped, walking away.

Kent followed him back to the incident room feeling like he'd been hit by a bus, but he couldn't shake his suspicions.

Joe informed Joe and the unit of what Morgan had told them in the interview. Thankfully leaving out Kent's accusations.

"To be worth risking a second attack, Morgan must be important." Joe announced from the whiteboard.

"But she had no connection to Mantis." Miles insisted.

"That we know of."

"Look, if you attack someone twice, its person. You know them." Miles pointed out, hating that his boss was ignoring him so completely.

"If killing Morgan's so important, why isn't she dead." Kent announced with a shrug.

"She was lucky."

Kent met his lovers gaze, knowingly. "Extraordinarily lucky I'd say."

Joe sighed warily.

"Fighting off two murderous attacks…" Kent persisted. "…even managing to stab the killer in the leg even through no knife was found at the scene…"

"Mantis is link to two of our victims, the murders are acts of silence, a motive associated with Mantis. He's the only suspect we have. Does anyone else here have another suspect in mind?"

Emerson opened his mouth to point out his suspicions of Morgan again but Joe cut him off.

"A name? A motive? Ah….ah, link t the victims? No? Right, well let's work with what we have. - Finished contacting the kids from Miss Thompson's class…." Joe snapped, marching off to his office. "It's ten years on. Where are they?"

Kent looked over at the skip for a second. Both men irritated at Joe's lack of faith in their opinions. After two years of working as a team, and more in Kent's case, how could he not listen to them? Emerson knew why, and it tore at his insides. He was losing him again.

But he wasn't going to let him go without a fight, especially when he was sure they couldn't trust Morgan Lamb. He just had to prove it.

* * *

**A/N: So you know, there's only a couple of more chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and following the story. **


	15. Chapter 15

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: Mild**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place during episodes 5 & 6.**

**Conversation: Some of the dilogue from the show has been changed to fit the story.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

"I need research." Lent demanded marching into Ed Buchan's vault.

"What do you require?" Ed sniffled wiping his nose with his handkerchief.

"Files on spree killing couples."

Ed sighed as he pushed himself out of his chair. "I wasn't aware we were hunting a couple?"

"We not, but we should be."

Ed struggled to free a file from the shelf. "Here. Nebraska 1957..."

Kent snatched the slim card from Ed's hands as he spoke, opening it eagerly. "Your welcome. - Charles Starkweather and Caroline Fewgate, they killed eleven in all."

"Including parents and two year old sister." Kent murmured reading the article.

"Yes, she was four been at the time. She said that she was held hostage by Starkweather; he said she was a willing participant. To this day she's never spoken of the murders. So nobody knows how involved she actually was." Ed clarified.

"Right." Kent closed the files. It was perfect. "By all means go out on a limb but it in a lonely place." Ed insisted to the junior officer rushing away.

"I know what I'm doing?"

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe sat behind the wheel of his car on the way to another crime scene, his mind on Kent's outburst at Morgan. While the man insisted that it was his suspicions that had caused him to act that way Joe knew it wasn't. He knew it was that the man could sense the attraction he felt for the woman. Which only added to the guild he was already carrying. The worst part was that he wanted to tell Emerson it wasn't anything. That he'd made his decision. That he was the one he wanted. But part of him couldn't do it, and he hated that.

He also knew what he couldn't distance himself from Morgan, not while he was still working the case. His only hope was to get through it and ignore what he was feeling. When it was over he'd send her on her way and never see or speak to her again.

But right now he had no options, so he did what he always did when faced with personal problems; he threw himself into the work. Because that was simple and not complicated and as much as he could he would stay away from Morgan.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Of course being lead investigator meant he couldn't stay away from her. He had to question her about the latest killing. He hated the way his heart leapt as he strolled into the interview room with Miles after returning from the crime scene of Roger Clement Solby. She'd looked so happy to see him until she realised that he was there about another murder.

After showing her a picture of the latest victim they discover she didn't know him either. Joe sighed. He knew there had to be a reason she was a target but they hadn't found anything, and Miles was becoming more and more insistent that it was because Mantis wasn't the killer. But he had to be, there was no one else.

"Mantis tried to silence you with red legal tape. Are you involved with any legal disputes?"

"No." Morgan shook her head, full aware of Miles shifting frustratingly by the door.

"Protests? Causes?"

"No. No. Nothing like that."

"Maybe because it's not Mantis!" Miles snapped angrily.

Joe sighed again, sloughing in his chair. Why did he have to bring this up now?

Morgan looked between the pair. "Well that's quite an atmosphere between you two."

"Don't worry about it." Miles said calmly. "It's the way we work."

"Oh. Do you like working like this?" Morgan asked with a frown.

"Love it!" Miles replied defensively.

Morgan turned to stare at Joe and he shifted in his seat like a child. "Are you happy with the situation?"

Joe shook his head, glancing up at her. "No….No I'm not."

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

The men were silent for a moment, before Joe shook his head, speaking softly. "It's very kind of you to offer but I don't expect you to fix…."

"I'll talk!" Miles declared, interrupting Joe. "No problem. As soon as he apologises we can chat till the cows come home."

"Why should I apologize?" Joe snapped back, turning to glare at his sergeant. "For trying to save a man's life."

"He didn't listen! You went off half cocked. You put yourself and others at risk and you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Why do you have to worry about me so much? You're not my mother! You're always telling me what to do, always sticking you ore in." Joe snapped petulantly.

"You know your problem? You've got no one so you think it doesn't matter what happens to you. You don't care!"

"But you do?" Morgan asked, watching the men.

"I have to he hasn't got anyone else!"

Joe's head snapped up to looked at Miles, hearing the genuine concern on his face.

"You do realise don't you, if you'd have got shot, the only person crying at you funeral is me!"

Joe watched as Miles stormed out of the room. He was wrong of course, there would be Kent too, but he hadn't even thought of them when he'd walked out in front of Blythe. How could he not have thought of them? His best friend and the man he claimed to love. When had he become so selfish? His mind began to spin, his heart pounding. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his tiger balm. "I'm…I'm sorry you had to hear that." he said, rubbing at his temples.

"It's natural when we feel threatened to want to assert our authority. Imposes rules." Morgan replied softly.

"He just can't help himself. He doesn't even try." Joe murmured, his hands shaking.

"I was talking about you."

Joe's head shot up to meet her caring gaze.

"How many times have you changed your shirt today?"

Joe looked shamefully down at himself. "Three times. - It would have been more but I ran out." he answered honestly.

"Give me your hand."

Joe frowned at her, his heart beginning to race faster.

"Trust me."

He reached out uncertainly, taking a breath as she touched his skin. Warmth sweeping his body. He could feel the goose bumps spreading over his arms as she slid the rubber band over his hand. He frowned down at the item, confused.

"It's a thought stopper." she clarified.

Joe watched her, his mind spinning painfully against his ribs as her fingers rubbed against his skin. The desire to touch her, kiss her almost overwhelming.

"When you feel the need to control things, you snap it hard then you won't feel the need to change your shirt, or lay down the rules. - or whatever it is you do at the moment."

Joe's frown deepened before he gripped the band and snapped it against his wrist, as he told himself to stop, that he'd made his choice. The sharp pain caught his breath, distracting his mind from tormenting thoughts of Morgan Lamb. He smiled at her as his mind cleared. "No ones ever…huh. Thank you." he got to his feet and headed for the door, smiling at her again. The desire briefly gone and now with a way to keep it gone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm fully aware that this story sucks. Sorry. I don't know if it's because I just hate writing it, all this angst is despressing or if it's my dislike of season 3 seeping through. Really sorry that this isn't living up to the previous stories. I'm totally not having fun writing it. But there is only a chapter or so to go and I won't leave those of you that have stayed with it hang. I will finish it. That's my promise to you. **

**So you know, there's only a couple of more chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and following the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: Mild**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place during episodes 5 & 6.**

**Conversation: Some of the dilogue from the show has been changed to fit the story.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

Joe stood looking out over the city, taking a deep breath of cool night air and emptying his mind. He'd decided to take a few moments before facing the case again. - And before facing Kent. His talk with Morgan had helped clear his mind. Now all he had to do was talking to Emerson. Tell him what was going on in his head and hopefully it would at least ease some of his worries and reduce the hostility the man felt towards her. He would have spoken to him right away but he was off interviewing a local shop keeper with Mansell.

"Leave a trail of bread crumbs for me next time would you?" Miles suddenly announced from behind him.

Joe turned to stare at his sergeant. "I know you thought I was wrong to try and save Blythe. - And you're right. Walking out in front of a gunman doesn't brother me, it doesn't frighten me the way it should."

"I was a bit harsh. Riley would cry at your funeral. Kent too actually."

Joe's heart skipped and he glanced out at the city to hide the tears that burned his eyes for a moment. Thankfully, hopefully, Miles would assume it was the wind making his eyes water.

"Kent more than anyone." Miles assed knowingly with a small laugh.

Joe took a deep breath. Miles was not only his trusted sergeant, but also the closest thing he'd ever had to a best friend. He'd proven that time and again, he deserved the truth. Joe just wasn't sure he could tell him. Especially before he'd spoken to Kent. Releasing the breath in a rush he turned to Miles. "It is….possible that there's a person…in this world that's right for me."

Miles nodded in agreement.

"But um…but the thought of….being open….it terrifies Me." he huffed

"I know you think…._people_…." Miles looked at Joe meaningfully. "Can do more damage than bullets but it's not true."

"Yeah but it's the way I am, it's the way I've always been. - It's not the way I want to be." Joe insisted, meeting his friends gaze, hoping to convey his meaning without saying the words.

"Well whatever happened you know I'll stand by you."

The men stared at each other, understanding fully what the other was saying.

"I appreciate that. Thanks."

"Well, enough of this girl talk. We've got work to do."

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Sadly Joe didn't get a chance to talk to Kent. The case took a sudden and unexpected turn that had Miles sending Joe that 'told-you-so' look of his, as they discovered that it wasn't in fact Mantis that was killing the teenagers but a young man called Luke Watney, revenging his father's death. This didn't however ease Kent's suspicions of Morgan's involvement, especially after he overheard her making a phone call.

The junior officer just had to convince Joe. "Can I talk to you sir?" he said, confronting the man outside the interview room.

Joe clearly distracted, though whether it was by the case or Morgan, Kent feared to ask.

"If you're quick." Joe nodded as he rushed back down the stairs to the incident room.

"I'm concerned about Morgan Lamb."

Joe sighed. "I know you are…" he said gently. "But not dying isn't exactly proof of complicity."

"It seems to me that if I was a spree killer on a rampage, I'd need to stay one step ahead of the police at all times….and they best way to do that would be to have someone on the inside. So Morgan gets attacked but then you take her home, only that's no good to her, so she gets attacked again and this time she stays here. She's safe her, so no one watches her. She's free to move around, listen to what's going on and report back."

Joe came to a halt just inside the incident room, turning to stare wide eyed and open mouth at Kent. Was he serious? One look at the younger man's face said yes, he was. He couldn't quite understand the feelings bubbling up in him. A mixture of almost believe, guilt and anger. Morgan had given him no reason to suspect her; she'd only help with both the investigation and his personal problems. Emerson was just jealous, and he knew it was partly his fault for not putting the man's obvious concerns at ease. But to accuse Morgan of complicity? "Report to who?"

"Look we've just excepted her version of events, but what if she agreed with him that the kids on that estate tortured his father to death? She might have been on his side all along."

"You think Morgan is helping Luke Watney to exact revenge?" Joe frowned. That made no sense. If she'd agreed with Watney, then way didn't she just say so in court? No, he was allowing his jealous to cloud his judgement.

"I do. - And I have a precedent." Kent said firmly, handing over the file. "After Stakewather had killed her parents and sister Caroline Fewgate repeatedly lied to neighbours and police to cover up all the murders. She would do anything for him."

Joe flicked through the pages, scanning the evidence Emerson was summiting. He couldn't deny that it was compelling, but he couldn't believe it. There was nothing to say Morgan was working with Watney except for Kent's suspicions. - And that wasn't enough. "I think your wrong." he sighed, handing the file back to him.

"I think your making a mistake." Emerson insisted.

Joe let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd taken, looking at Kent sympathetically. Once this was over, once Morgan was out of the way Emerson would relax, calmed down. Go back to being the sweet young man he'd fallen in love with. So without another word he turned and began to walk away.

"You can't see it because you don't want to…." Kent called after him. "Because your clearly attracted to her."

Joe froze on the spot, the jealousy and pain clear in Emerson's voice. He turned sharply, marching back to him. "What did you say?" He couldn't help the spark of anger at Kent's tone. What was wrong with him? It the two years they been doing this dance, dating - not dating, Emerson had never been jealous before. Not like he was now. What was it about Morgan that got to him so badly? Was it just that he could see the attraction Joe had for her? If that was it, couldn't he also see that it was killing him, because he didn't want to be attracted to Morgan? Not when he loved Emerson. "What have you got against Morgan? You've clearly go a problem with her, what is it?" Joe heard himself snapping, despite himself. He watched Emerson closely, hoping the man wouldn't announce openly what his problem was.

"I thought that would be obvious." Emerson replied in a low voice.

Joe groaned as the incident room door swung open. He turned away from his lover as another DC strolled between them. He snapped at the band around his wrist; gratefully that it help calm him, focus him. Finally he turned back and his tone was settled. "I'm going to assume your feelings are down to the fact that you've been on duty for over thirty hours." he said gently. Angry more at himself than at Kent, for not speaking to him sooner, putting his mind at ease.

Emerson lowered his eyes guiltily and Joe had to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted to touch his face, lift his gaze to meet his, kiss him and tell he was the only one he wanted. But he couldn't do that. Not here. So he straightened his back, stared down at Kent and murmured. "Fatigue is clouding your judgement." then he strolled away, Kent's eyes burning into his back.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

The tension was back. Thankfully everyone was so concerned with the case they didn't seem to notice. Well, almost everyone.

"What's up with you and Kent?" Miles asked as they headed off to speak to Luke Watney.

"Nothing." Joe replied, shifting in his seat, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

"I'm not putting up with another year of you two fuffing around."

Joe glanced over at him with a frown,

"What? I'm a copper, it's what I do. - And you two weren't exactly subtle."

Joe fixed his gaze back on the road, a red blush staining his cheek and the muscle in his jaw jumping as he clenched it tight.

"You don't have to worry about the unit. No one cares. They'll just be happy to have some peace again."

Joe's head snapped around in horror. "They know?"

"Coppers, remember."

The DI groaned miserably. "How long? - Have you….they known."

"Me…" Miles smirked. "Since my birthday two years ago. - Them? Not sure, probably since you two broke up. The tension was pretty obvious. And Mansell's got a big mouth."

Joe groaned again.

"But it's good. You two. I'm glad you've finally sorted yourselves out. - Was beginning to think I was going to have to resort to locking the pair of you in the cells for the night." he chuckled.

"We're not exactly….sorted out." Joe sighed, not even bothering to deny anything any more.

"Yeah, right. So what happen?" Miles frowned; bring the conversation back to his original question.

"He thinks Morgan's involved in the murders."

Miles frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. - But she's not. It's just him being…."

"Jealous." Miles finished with a raised brow.

"He'll get over it once the case is over and Morgan's out of our lives. It'll all be fine."

"You sure?"

Joe glared over at his friend. "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

Miles shrugged. "Kent doesn't strike me as the type to get jealous over nothing. He can see you like her."

"So?"

"So, are you sure this is what you want? Cause if there's any doubts he'll know. Believe me."

Joe stared at the road in front of him. "There's no doubts." he replied. Though he didn't sound practically convinced, even to his own ear.

* * *

**A/N: I changed part of the dialoge for this chapter, I had to, to make it fit. **

**1) Original line was: But um...the thought of asking her to go on ah...date...it terrifies me. **

**2) Original line was: I know you think girls can do more damage than bullets.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, and following the story. **

**PS: Whitechapel wallpapers can be found in my Crime & Spy TV Folder on my DeviantART account. Link can be found on my profile. **


	17. Chapter 17

**BETA: None. WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) **

**Sex: M/M**

**Swearing: Mild**

_**Setting:**_** This chapter takes place during episodes 5 & 6.**

**Conversation: Some of the dilogue from the show has been changed to fit the story.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with Word at the moment, so if there are more Spelling and Grammar mistakes than usual, forgive me. **

* * *

"Ah Morgan." Joe smiled walking into the interview room. He'd had a long night dealing with the death of Luke Watney. He couldn't deny that he was glad this case was over. While he loved his work, this murder had been just too much stress both professionally and personally. He strolled towards her with a warm smile. "I've arranged a car to take you home."

"Can't you take me?"

"I'm afraid not. I've still got a lot to do here."

"If course, I understand. - Um…thank you." Morgan stared up at him and Joe ignored the slight jerk of his heart, slightly stealing his breath.

"hum, huh…" he tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. "I…uh…" He coughed to clear his throat before he could say anything else.

Morgan moved closer, pressing her lips to his before Joe got the chance. His heart fluttered a little and his stomach tightened but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. All his mind could focus on was Kent and what a betrayal this was to him. He pulled back, looking down at her. "Huh…I…I'm sorry." he shook his head.

Morgan's smile faltered. "Oh…There's someone else." she nodded to herself.

Joe shifted on his feet. "Yes. I'm sorry."

She stared at him, reading him. "The young one. The DC….Kent?"

His face flushed and he dropped his gaze, nodding.

"Huh. - Well, that explains his attitude towards me. - I can't believe I didn't see it. - Or maybe I didn't want to." she shook her head again, berating herself.

"I'm sorry about…We're…it's new, sort of…."

She turned her back to him. "No. I'm sorry. If I'd know I wouldn't have….flirted." she said blatantly.

Joe blushed, staring at his shoes. "I'm just a little….uncomfortable with….everything."

She stared at him with a raised brow. "If you're that uncomfortable about you relationship then maybe it's a sign you….."

Joe's head snapped up to stare at her. "No. I'm not uncomfortable with my relationship. - I'm just uncomfortable with people….knowing. I like to keep my personal life….private."

Morgan watched him. "Uh. You're scared they'll judge you." she nodded understandingly. "Because you're father would have."

Joe's spine straightened.

"So you'll just keep your relationship a secret? How does….he feel about that?" Morgan asked, turning to stare at him, her arms folded over her chest.

"It's not a secret. - At least according to Miles. He…knows. He say they all know. They've always known."

Morgan's brows lifted in surprise. If Joe had been more in turn, had been looking closer. - Had known her better, he would have seen the spark of jealousy behind her eyes. "Well, that's good then." she nodded. "I hope you'll be very happy together." she said tightly.

"Thank you." Joe smiled brightly, feeling the weight finally lift off his shoulders. "And thank you for all your hell Dr. Lamb." Joe murmured, holding out his hand to her.

When she took it this time, he felt nothing but a warm palm and a slight hitch in his stomach. Something he knew was fading. He sent her a small nodded and turned to leave, pulling the door open he smiled again. "The car shouldn't be long."

Morgan nodded. "Thank you."

Pulling the door closed behind him Joe headed straight for the bathroom to freshen up before going to talk to Emerson. His mind was at ease now that he'd made his decision. Now that he knew what he'd felt for Morgan was fleeting and nothing more than a test. All he had to do now was apologize and explain that to Emerson. Staring into the mirror he noticed the dark line on his shirt collar. His gaze dropped to the rubber band, his fingers sliding beneath it, pulling it taunt but not letting it go. Smiling to himself, he fiddled with his jacket, took a deep breath and strolled confidently out of the door. Feeling completely relaxed and happy for the first time in months.

He strolled back into the incident room, and headed over to Miles, a smile fixed to his face.

"What happened to you? - Or don't I want to know?" the older man quizzed with a frown.

"Nothing." Joe grinned happily.

"Well what ever it is you look much happier."

"I am." He turned at the sound of the doors to see Kent strolling in with Mansell. The sight caused his heart to jump a beat and he asked himself how he hadn't noticed that that never happened with Morgan. Not in the same way at least. His smile grew bigger, despite the fact that Emerson was clearly still mad at him.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Miles remarked, glancing up at him before turning back to his desk.

"Well Mantis is on his way back to bedlam and I'm on my way to my divorce party." Mansell announced warily.

"You go ahead, we've still go to talk to Cindy Watney." Joe said, his gaze followed Emerson around the room, as he shrugged out of his jacket. The younger man not once looking at him.

"Are we going to arrest her?" Riley asked and Joe turned to acknowledge her.

"It's just an informal chat for now. There's no evidence to suggest she was involved." Joe clarified. "It looks like Luke was working alone." he added, glancing at Kent, who visibly stiffened.

"Well by my watch this shift ended forty hours ago, - So you can all have a drink." Miles announced taking a beer from the table.

Joe watched Kent as he moved towards the table, still refusing to look at him. He took the car Mansell held out to him with a tired smile.

"Kent. We need to talk." Joe said, stepping closer to the man, lowering his voice. Cringing inwardly when the man's shoulder sagged. His heart began to pound nervously. "But…." he swallowed. What the hell was he meant to say? He hadn't thought that bit through. He nodded at the drink. "Not until you've spoken to Morgan." he murmured, holding his hand out for the can. He'd send Emerson to talk to Morgan, while he figured out just what he was going to say. Maybe get some advice from Miles. "I think she deserves an apology."

Kent looked up at him for a moment, not happy with the order. Sighing. "Yes, sir." he turned, ignoring Joe's hand and placing the can on his desk, then he marched towards the door.

Joe watched him go and tightened his jaw.

"You alright?" Miles asked from beside him. "You were all smile a second ago."

Joe glanced over at his friend. "What if….I might very well have just messed it all up again." he groaned, realising too late that sending Emerson to talk to the woman he saw as a rival-slash-threat was probably not a good idea.

"Where's he going?" Miles frowned at the door, as Kent vanished through it.

"I sent him to apologise to Dr Lamb."

The look on Miles face said everything. He didn't think it was a good idea either.

"I shouldn't have, should I?"

Miles shrugged. "Well….As his superior, yeah. He was rude and insubordinate to a victim. It's only right he apologise."

Joe stared at his friend. "But…"

Miles shifted uncomfortably. "But…" he shrugged again. "Maybe sending the boyfriend…" he said with a mixture of unease and amusement. "…to speak to the girl he was jealous of - for good reason. - To say sorry for acting like most people in his position would, probably won't win you any favours. - And I never want to know about the favours." Miles warned turning his back on the taller man.

Joe stood staring at the double door hoping that he really hadn't just messed things up before he'd really been about to fix them.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Emerson dragged his feet on the way to the interview room. He really didn't want to do this, though he knew he really had to. He'd been wrong about her, he'd been rude and so she needed that apology. He just wasn't sure he was able to.

Grudgingly he stepped into the interview room to find her on the phone again. He nodded an apology for interrupted and stepped further into the room as he waited for her to end to the call.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later mum. Stop worrying. Bye."

Emerson cringed at the realisation he'd overheard her talking to her mum the first time. Of course she'd called her family. That's what people did when attacked by a psychopath. He turned slowly, an apologetic smile on his face. "I wanted to apologize to you." he said.

Morgan stared at him. "Why?"

"I uh…Shouldn't have been so harsh on you in your interview. I shouldn't have spied on you. I guess being the bad cop isn't really me." he laughed, trying to lighten the tension.

"Perhaps it's more you than you think." Morgan replied blandly, her eyes burning into him. "Maybe that's why it's not going to work."

Emerson frowned. "Sorry?"

"You'll ruin it eventually." Morgan said matter-of-factly. "Is that all?"

Kent glared at her, his anger returning as he saw the spark of triumph in her eyes. Turning sharply he yanked open the door and stormed through it, not bothering to close it behind him. She didn't know what she was talking about. She had no idea what their relationship was like. He headed straight for the men's room. Tears burning behind his eyes, his whole body shaking. He fell back against the bathroom door, breathing hard, tears rolling down his face. Maybe she was right. Maybe he'd already ruined everything with his ridiculous jealousy.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe shifted uneasily as he waiting for Kent to return. A stomach churning fear taking hold of him. Maybe he'd just leave without telling him. No, he wouldn't leave without his jacket. He really needed him to hurry back, they needed to settle things between them.

"He's been a while." Miles murmured beside him.

"I know." Joe glanced at the clock on the wall. It had only been ten minutes at best but it felt more like an hour.

"You should go find him."

Joe looked at his friend with a nod. Just as he moved to leave, Ed came rushing up towards him. Jabbering on about an assistant. He'd never wanted to hit a man before, but right at that moment. Then the doors opened and Kent marched in, grabbing a can and drown a good half in one motion. Joe frowned at the sight. He looked flushed and upset. He groaned to himself as he realised it had indeed been a mistake to send him to talk to Morgan. He opened his mouth to excuse himself from Ed and Miles, when his attention was caught by something happening outside. He frowned. "Something's wrong." he murmured, rushing for the door.

He followed the chaos to the interview Morgan had been waiting. He could hear the shouts from inside and forced his way through the police officers, his heart pounding with fear. "What's happened? Excuse me…I've got to get through. - Let me through!" he yelled.

Finally he got entry. In the middle of the room lay Morgan, her chest covered in blood, a piece of glass sticking out. Dead. Cindy Watney yelled and struggling with the two PC's holding her down. Joe's mind buzzed, the room spinning as he stared at her body.

A sick feeling pooling in his stomach. She hadn't deserved this. Why had this happened? He stumbled out of the room, pushing his way through the crowd in a fog. Shock taking hold of his body. He should have taken her home when she'd asked him. This was his fault. Morgan was dead because of him.

Emerson watched him stumble away in shock, unable to get his head around what had happened. As much as he disliked her, she didn't deserve this.

"Kent."

He turned to stare at Miles.

"Go see if he's alright."

"Me?"

Miles didn't answer or repeat himself, turned and walked in the opposite direction. The way Mansell and Riley had taken a shaken Ed back to the office.

Taking a breath Emerson took slow steps after Joe, finding him finally in one of the empty interview rooms, collapsed in a chaos with his head in his hands. He closed the door softly behind him, but didn't move from it. "Joe?" he murmured gently.

Joe looked up, his eyes shining and red, his lip trembling. "I did that." he said shakily.

Emerson closed the gap between them, crouching down in front of him. "No you didn't." he insisted firmly.

"I did. She asked me to take her home but I wanted to speak to you."

Emerson swallowed hard.

"I should have taken her home when she asked. I could have spoken to you later, after work. I should have taken her home."

Emerson gripped his face softly with both hands. "Joe, look at me. You couldn't have known. She was in a station. She was meant to be safe. We couldn't have known this would happen."

Joe shook his head disbelievingly, tears streaking down his cheeks as he looked unto Kent's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Joe." Emerson murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Joe frowned. "For what?"

"I know you….liked her. - But I'd never want this."

"I know. I'm sorry." Joe whispered. "I should have told you what was going on with me. My doubts but this isn't your fault either. I was just scared."

"I just want you to be happy, Joe. Even if it had been with her, that's all I've ever wanted for you."

Joe frowned, looking into Emerson's watery eyes, seeing the pain. "Em…" The young man dropped his hands and got to his feet, Joe swiftly following. "Em, I was never….I'm happy or at least I want to be….with you." He insisted.

Emerson looked at him doubtfully.

"I admit I was confused. I was attracted to her and I hated myself because of it. Especially as we are trying again but I couldn't stop it and I knew you sensed it and that's why you were so…hostiles. But I promise it was only ever you. - She helped me realise that."

Emerson shook his head, not believing him. Joe stepped forward on shaky legs, taking the younger man by the shoulders. "I even told Miles. Well, kind off….he knows."

Kent stared at him with wide surprised eyes, then he shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

Joe frowned. "Why?"

"What…When this fails, when it end, they'll all know."

"Em, this isn't going to fail."

"It is. She was right. I'm going to ruin it again."

Joe frowned down at him. "What? Who?"

"Morgan. - She said I will ruin it, and I will. We both know I will. I ruined it that last time. I didn't trust you enough to tell you about the Kray's. If I'd told you, you won't have thought I was the mole. I didn't trust you and you didn't trust me. - You still don't."

"Em' of course…."

"No, you don't. You didn't trust me when I said there was something wrong with Morgan."

"What? Kent we've already…."

"I know there wasn't, but I couldn't have been right. You didn't even listen. You didn't trust my judgement."

Joe's hands dropped to his side. "I didn't listen to Miles either." he insisted.

"That's not the same. Miles is you're sergeant, I'm you…boyfriend."

"No here you're not. Here you're just Kent." Joe snapped. Angry at where this conversation was going. "It doesn't mean I don't trust you. - I could say you didn't trust me, that's why you were being so hostile towards Morgan, because you didn't trust me to pick you."

Emerson looked into Joe's blue eyes. "Maybe I didn't. - You're not ready for this Joe. I know that. I've always known it. I should never have started this again. I should have let sleeping dogs lie. We should just get on with our lives, separately."

Joe's hands gripped the younger man's shoulder. "Emerson! Stop trying to end this. Your right. I wasn't ready, before, but I'm okay now. I know now that I don't have to worry about what everyone's going to think of me. Miles is fine, the unit is fine. - You know that was my biggest fear. - But I know now that what happens in the station doesn't have anything to do with what happens outside it."

Kent stared at him uncertainly. "I…Joe I let our relationship effect my work."

"I know, but that's because you were uncertain of us….of me. - If I'd settled your fears at the beginning you wouldn't have reacted that way. It's my fault as much as anyone's and I'm sorry. I messed up, again. - And it probably won't be the last time. But you have to believe me when I say, I've never been surer of what I want in my life. - You know I've only ever wanted you. If I hadn't, I would have moved on by now. - And so would you."

Emerson stared at him. "I don't know Joe." He sighed. "What f it happens again? What if I allow our personal relationship to influence my judgement again?"

"Then we'll fight about it. I'll probably screw up more than a few times in the future myself. But we'll be okay."

Emerson shook his head. "You can't know that."

Joe sighed. "You're right, I don't know that. And we may very well break up. It's a possibility. - But that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try, Em."

The younger man stared up at his boss-slash-lover with uncertainly.

"Em. Whatever happens here at work. Whatever comes between us as officers of the law, I swear to you it will never affect the fact that I love you, and have done for years now. I screwed up once…."

"We both did." Emerson murmured.

Joe nodded. "Don't let's do it again."

Emerson looked up at him, noting the genuine fear in his eyes. Taking a breath he leant forward, pressing his lips to Joe. "Alright." he murmured, hoping that that promised was never put to the test, yet knowing it would be.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I hate writing ending, they always suck but I did a happy, hopeful one this time as I'm not sure if I'll write anymore in this series of stories. If the new season is as depressing Jemmerson wise as it has been the last few, then I probably won't. Depression = bad writing and no enthusiasm. And I hate not loving the story I'm writing. **

**Anyway, thank you soooo much if you stuck with this story even though it totally sucked and was no where close to as good at the previous story. Lack of reviews prove that. I don't blame you for not telling me how much this work ate dirt. After all, we were all taught as children that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. **

**A personal review of this work: It was nowhere as good at the first two. It dragged on (which I note is not my fault, I blame the damn series and their bloody decision to space the cases three month or so part from each other. It made it bloody difficult.) And the writer clearly lacked enthusiasm for the story. (Hold my hands up to that. It started out alright, but the further I got, the worst I began to feel and frankly, I just couldn't wait to finish the damn thing. A sure sign the story is crap) **

**If you liked it. Well, I say thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am that you at the very least read the thing. I know personally, I would probably have given up chapters ago. So I bow to you that stuck with me. You're the reason I didn't just quit months ago. Hopefully if I return to Jemmerson, it will be with something a lot more light hearted. I may have to go off script. Keeping to the show probably was my worst decision. **

**As you know, I used official dialogue from the series. As viewers you will know what is from the show, and what is mine. If you've never seen Whitechapel, then all the really good line are probably from the show. **

**Okay, that's enough of me trashing my own work. I'll leave that to you with my pleasure. Trust me, I won't blame you for bemoaning this work. If the writer hates it, that's saying something. I hope you all have a wonderful seasonal holiday (which ever that may be.) Stay happy and safe, and maybe we'll meet again. **

**GATERGIRL79 signing off. **


End file.
